Contradictoire
by Psykoze
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée général de Tokyo au milieu de l'année scolaire. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il une énorme cicatrice sur le visage ? Lavi, le caïd le plus craint de l'école, compte bien le découvrir et s'amuser un peu... Enjoy !
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour, Bonjour tout le monde !**

ça faisait un moment, je vous ai manqué hein ? Allez avouez ! Un peu au moins !  
>Bon trêve de plaisanterie, me voici donc de retour avec une nouvelle petite histoire issue de mon imagination débordante !<p>

Le couple est toujours le même : Laven oblige !

Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, et je m'excuse auprès d'eux...ils souffrent beaucoup avec moi...  
>(Ne me mentez pas je sais que vous adorait ça autant que moi ^^)<p>

_*Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt !*_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre<strong>

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 4 Janvier 2012 exactement, et c'est le retour des élèves au lycée pour la rentrée. Le Lycée Général de Tokyo est fréquenté par un grand nombre de jeunes étudiants, mais c'est à la classe de Première D que nous allons nous intéresser pour le moment…En effet c'est dans cette classe qu'IL est…LUI…Le jeune homme le plus craint de tout le lycée, toutes classes confondus. L'élève que même les profs ont du mal à gérer, celui qui met la pagaille où qu'il aille, le fameux…Lavi Bookman, mais nous vous reparleront de son cas un peu plus tard...

La sonnerie de début des cours retentis dans les couloirs, tous les élèves se pressèrent vers leurs salles respectives en continuant de bavarder. Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année, portant tout un tas de feuilles, s'avança vers sa salle de classe. Il était suivit de près par un jeune homme silencieux à la chevelure blanche comme neige. Il était petit, beaucoup plus petit que l'homme qui le devançait. Il devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans, mais il en paraissait 15. Le brun s'arrêta devant une porte et lança au blondinet avant d'ouvrir :

- Attend là, je t'appellerais.

Le blondin hocha la tête sans rien dire et s'appuya contre le mur voisin toujours muet. Une fois dans la salle le prof s'avança et déposa le tas de polycopié sur le bureau et se tourna vers le élèves.

- Silence ici ! Sa suffit un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !

Les bavardages cessèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes et le prof s'assit sur son bureau en croisant les bras :

- Bon ! Alors avant de commencer j'espère tout d'abord que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous ! Rigola-t-il

- Bonne Année Komui-sensei, lancèrent plusieurs élèves en rigolant.

- Et j'ai une annonce à vous faire, déclara le prof et se tournant vers eux, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais un nouvel élève arrive aujourd'hui. Bonne nouvelle pour vous les filles…c'est un garçon !

La gente féminine se remit alors à discuter et a rire, se demandant si un beau garçon allait intégrer leur classe.

- Silence, pas de débordement s'il vous plaît.

La classe rigola puis se tut, lorsque Komui reprit la parole :

- Tu peux rentrer, s'exclama-t-il en regardant la porte.

Le silence se fît complètement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune blondin. Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et se positionna face aux autres élèves. Plusieurs jeunes filles se mirent à chuchoter entre-elles les joues rouges. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Le jeune blondin qui jusqu'à présent avait gardée la tête baissé, leva alors les yeux vers ses camarades qui restèrent alors silencieux devant ce spectacle. En effet, le blondin en plus de la couleur étrange de ses cheveux, de la blancheur de sa peau, avait en plein milieu du visage une cicatrice pour le moins étrange. Un trait rougeâtre partait du haut son front pour se terminer au milieu de sa joue gauche, fendant sa paupière par la même occasion. Le jeune blondin ignora complètement le léger malaise qui c'était installé et lança en s'inclinant :

- Allen Walker. Enchanté !

Les élèves restèrent silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de lui. Il semblait réservé mais pas vraiment timide. C'était plutôt comme s'il avait construit un mur tout autour de lui, qui le séparait du monde extérieur. Komui se leva et montra alors sa place au blondin :

- Tu peux t'asseoir au fond il reste une place, à côté de Lavi.

Allen s'avança à travers l'allée vers une table vide au dernier rang. Le blondin rencontra alors le regard du jeune homme assit nonchalamment à la table voisine. C'était un rouquin plutôt grand, qui le dévisageait avec ses yeux couleur émeraude et un sourire sadique. Le blondin n'y prêta pas une grande attention et s'assit à sa place sans rien dire. Le prof s'adressa alors au rouquin :

- Lavi, soit gentil avec lui s'il te plaît.

Le rouquin se mit alors à rire et répondit au professeur sans aucune gêne :

- Eh bien sensei ! On a peur que je le mange !

Les élèves se mirent rigolèrent tous en cœur devant la remarque de Lavi, puis le cour commença. Le rouquin regarda son nouveau voisin, apparemment un gars sérieux. Le blondin avait sortit ses affaires et prenait des notes. Mais Lavi était curieux, Allen l'intriguait…Tout d'abord cette cicatrice, Lavi s'en doutait elle n'était pas arrivée la par hasard, et puis cette attitude de « je suis dans ma bulle et je m'en fou de tout » lui donnait envie de le frapper. Le rouquin appuyé sur la paume de sa main le fixait sans chercher à être discret, pour tout dire il s'en foutait royalement. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait ici, personne ne viendrait se mettre en travers de sa route. D'ailleurs…il est temps pour nous de nous attarder un peu sur son cas.

Lavi Bookman était un jeune homme qui avait un fort caractère. Ce jeune rouquin au tempérament tout aussi ardent que la couleur de ses cheveux était un véritable fléau pour la plupart des profs et des élèves. Son côté rebelle avait fait de lui une véritable mascotte et il était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine, chose qui reste encore incompréhensible…pourquoi les filles étaient attiré par un mec comme lui ? Hautain, agressif, et intenable…il faut bien croire que le « Bad Boy » est à la mode. Bref…Lavi était dans ce lycée LA personne à ne pas emmerder. Et cette personne en question s'ennuyait…depuis le début de l'année il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire mais ce nouvel élève était l'occasion rêvé de s'amuser un peu…et malheureusement pour Allen, Lavi avait décidé de bien en profiter…

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner sonna enfin, et après plusieurs soupirs de soulagements les élèves se séparèrent pour aller manger. Le blondin, lui, n'avait adressé la parole à personnes pendant toute la matinée, restant assit à son bureau, même pendant la pause. Les autres élèves n'osaient pas vraiment aller lui parler, premièrement parce qu'il avait cette aura étrange autour de lui et deuxièmement…parce qu'il était assit juste à côté de Lavi et que personne ne voulait avoir à faire à lui. Le blondin se leva enfin, mit les mains dans ses poches et partie dans les couloirs. Lavi qui dormait sur son bureau ouvrit les yeux et se leva à son tour, ayant une soudaine envie de se divertir. Une fois dans le couloir, il suivit le blondin de loin. Allen prit les escaliers pour monter, et se retrouva sur le toit.

Une fois en haut, le blondin sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et regarda sa liste d'appel en absence, 4 et tous du même numéro : Tyki. Il referma son téléphone en soupirant et s'assit contre le mur en regardant le ciel. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais son téléphone se mit à vibrer, il le sortit de sa poche, prit une grande inspiration et décrocha à contrecœur :

- Allô…qu'est-ce qui a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

Le rouquin lui s'était adossé contre le mur à l'intérieur et écoutait en souriant la conversation, intrigué et impatient de découvrir quelque chose sur ce blondin mystérieux. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'autre bout du fils mais pour l'instant rien de bien particulier…jusqu'à ce que le ton du blondin change radicalement :

- Non j'peux pas…, il y eut un silence, Pourquoi ?, Lavi l'aurait juré à ce moment là le blondin impassible avait ricané, parce que je suis en cour et tu devrai le savoir ! Ce soir je rentre tard, je travaille et ça aussi tu devrai le savoir…j'arrive pas à croire que tu-

Il y eut alors un petit silence puis Allen continua la voix légèrement tremblante :

- Non ! Fais pas ça…Ne lui dit rien s'il te plaît…J'ai compris ça va…Je serais là…

A cet instant précis, le rouquin sentait qu'il venait d'entendre quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il resta caché, attendant le moment propice pour faire son apparition. Le blondin continua sur un ton faible, beaucoup plus faible qu'au début de la conversation :

- Je sais…oui…

Puis le blondin raccrocha enfin son portable, qu'il serra dans sa main. Il se leva lentement, se crispa et frappa son poing contre le mur en hurlant :

- Enfoiré !

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent par terre et s'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur le rouquin qui le regardait en souriant :

- Alors comme ça tu es capable de t'énerver de la sorte, rigola Lavi en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Allen le fixa quelques secondes, puis s'approcha pour sortir sans même prendre la peine de répondre au rouquin, chose qui ne sembla pas lui plaire vu qu'il lui barra la route :

- Hoy ! J'te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre morveux !

- Laisse-moi passer, lança le blondin d'un air plutôt décidé

- Ola ! Ola ! Mais c'est qu'on se prend pour un petit caïd !

Lavi attrapa alors le blondin par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre le mur voisin en déclarant d'une voix plus qu'agressive :

- Ici c'est moi qui commande ! Et ça a intérêt à rentrer dans te petite tête le caïd !

Le blondin le fixa dans les yeux sans broncher, la déclaration du rouquin ne lui faisait apparemment aucun effet, et il répondit sur un ton calme :

- Lâche-moi…

Le rouquin lui, eut une furieuse envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule :

- J'ai l'impression que t'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire, reprit alors Lavi en attrapant son menton d'une main, quand j'ai dit qu'ici c'était moi qui décidait…

Allen attrapa la main du rouquin mais il n'avait pas vraiment la force de lui résister, il le regarda et ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné. Lavi en voyant que les menaces verbales ne feraient rien décida de passer à l'action, et il donna au blondin un magnifique coup de poing dans le ventre. Allen se tordit de douleur et tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre, il toussa plusieurs fois, mais Lavi ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il l'attrapa de nouveau et le plaqua contre le mur :

- C'est ça que ça veux dire ! Est-ce que c'est plus clair maintenant !

Allen crispé dans une expression de douleur avait envie de le frapper, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prenait à lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ? Cette journée pourrie commençait vraiment mal…Il rouvrit les yeux, remplit de haines et de frustration, et il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…il cracha directement au visage du rouquin qui resta figé plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je n'suis pas ton chien, répondit le blondin décidément pas effrayé

Lavi hors de lui, donna un deuxième coup de poing à Allen, beaucoup plus puissant que le précédant et mit sa main dans sa poche, attrapant son téléphone. Le blondin voulut l'en empêcher mais il reçut un troisième coup qui le fit tomber par terre. Le rouquin victorieux observa le journal d'appel, dernier appel reçut : Tyki. Il souri et sortit son propre portable. Le blondin se releva rapidement pour essayer de récupérer son téléphone mais Lavi n'avait qu'à lever le bras et le blondin ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

- Rend-le moi !

- Ola…mais on dirait que ce Tyki a de l'importance, lança le rouquin avant d'éclater de rire, peut-être que je devrais l'appeler pour lui demander ce qui se passe de si important ce soir.

Allen se figea sur place, alors Lavi avait entendu toute la conversation. Son corps entier s'immobilisa et une expression de peur prit place sur son visage. Le rouquin lui continua :

- On dirait bien que le petit Allen fait des choses pas très catholique…Ce Tyki dit moi tu le vois souvent hein ? Je suis sûr que t'es son larbin…

Allen recula d'un pas, baissant la tête étrangement calme, le rouquin poursuivit de plus belle :

- Allez Allen dit moi ? Si tu ne me dit rien je vais devoir l'appeler pour lui demander moi-même, je suis intrigué ! Si s'est si drôle je veux aussi participer !

Le rouquin rigola une fois nouvelle fois, plus qu'heureux du manque de réaction du blondin il avait enfin trouvé son point faible et il comptait bien en profiter, s'il voulait que le blondin soit à sa merci il fallait qu'il le brise :

- Allez Allen ! Balance ! C'est qui Tyki ! Ton dealer ? Ton pote ? Oh….non ! Me dit pas que c'est ton petit copain ? Tu serais pas gay par hasard hein ?

Le blondin serra le poing, mais ne fit rien et le rouquin continua :

- Tu ne dis rien…j'ai raison hein ? Alors comme ça t'es gay…, Lavi contourna Allen, je suis assit à côté d'un gay.

Puis le rouquin s'arrêta et il s'approcha d'Allen le sourire aux lèvres :

- Dit-moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tu l'as baisé ?

Mais se fût la phrase de trop, le blondin redressa la tête et rencontra enfin les pupilles émeraudes du rouquin. Lavi resta bouche-bée, il savait qu'il avait touché juste mais étrangement quelque chose clochait, ces yeux…le blondin il pleurait… Lavi s'écarta un peu du blondin légèrement surprit, il avait brisé des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, mais ce regard…c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose. Le blondin avait les larmes aux yeux mais pas seulement, on pouvait clairement lire la colère, la haine sur son visage. Allen prit enfin la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? hurla-t-il visiblement irrité

Lavi se donna une claque mentale et se redressa le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est simple, je veux m'amuser ! Et pour ça, tu va devoir m'obéir, devenir mon chien, mon larbin si tu préfère, lança le rouquin comme ci c'était tout à fait naturel.

A la plus grande surprise de Lavi ne blondin ne s'emporta pas et déclara lentement :

- Si j'accepte tu me rendras mon téléphone ?

Le rouquin se mit à rire puis tendit le téléphone au blondin :

- Bien sûr, répondit le rouquin en souriant

Le blondin tendit la main pour attraper le téléphone mais Lavi ajouta :

- J'ai tout de même prit la liberté de prendre le numéro de téléphone de ce fameux Tyki, on ne sait jamais…Si tu décidais de ne pas faire ce que je te demande je pourrais toujours lui passer un coup de fils et lui demander deux ou trois petites choses…

Allen serra le téléphone :

- J'ai compris…

- T'as intérêt, dit le rouquin en lâchant le portable abandonnant le blondin sur le toit.

Et juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui il lança :

- Hey Baka-Inu (« abruti de chien ») ! Je t'attends en classe et…j'ai soif…

La porte se referma sur le rire du rouquin qui descendait les escaliers plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussit son coup. Et en plus de ça il avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant sur le p'tit caïd. Décidément cette journée commençait vraiment bien. Le rouquin repensa un instant au blondin, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais l'expression qu'il avait eut à ce moment l'avait marqué…c'était différent de toutes les autres fois…étrange, vraiment étrange. D'habitude les gens ont peur de lui, ils veulent fuir, ils craquent et s'effondre littéralement… Mais cette fois il pleurait certes, il avait craqué mais…il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Pour chasser cette image de sa tête il sortit son téléphone et sourit en observant un numéro de téléphone : Tyki.

Allen de son côté posa une main sur son visage, il recula de quelques pas et s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Sa journée promettait d'être vraiment longue…en plus de ces problèmes avec Tyki il avait maintenant des problèmes avec ce Lavi…Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se donna une double claque pour s'empêcher de craquer…il n'avait pas le droit…pas maintenant… Il se releva et partit en direction des distributeurs acheter quelque chose à boire pour l'autre abruti, il était hors de question que cet enfoiré de rouquin s'immisce plus dans sa vie privée plus que nécessaire…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?<strong>

ça vous a plut ? Laissez moi des reviews plz !

A bientôt !

Pzykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<p>

**Prochain chapitre : Difficultés !**


	2. Difficultés

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !  
>Me voici de retour avec cette petite histoire !<strong>

Je vous offre le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire qui vous plaît j'espère !

Couple : Laven  
>Rating : M (viol, violence...)<p>

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...mais à Hoshino-sensei

_*Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt !*_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Difficultés<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'Allen avait été réduit en esclavage par Lavi et qu'il répondait aux moindres de ces exigences. S'il avait soif il devait aller acheter à boire, s'il avait faim lui donner un repas, s'il était fatigué l'excuser auprès des profs et l'amener à l'infirmerie, bien entendu il devait prendre les notes de cours pour lui et porter ses affaires, et depuis quelques jours il allait chez lui le soir pour faire ses devoirs. Le blondin exténué ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et exécutait sans dire mot les requêtes pour le moins égoïste du rouquin. Lavi lui jouissait complètement de cette position mais il devait l'avouer…l'ennuie revient vite lorsqu'il ne se passe rien…

Il était 18h passée et les cours étaient déjà terminé depuis plus d'une heure, Lavi était assit par terre, contre son lit dans sa chambre et il observait Allen qui, à genoux devant la table basse, était comme tous les soirs, en train de faire les devoirs du rouquin. Le dit rouquin lui regardait la télévision, en gardant tout de même un œil sur l'avancement du blondin. Ces derniers jours, Lavi avait remarqué que son chien, comme il l'appelait maintenant, était plutôt étrange. Bon, il était tout le temps étrange mais c'était différent.

- Hoy ! Le Baka-Inu j'ai soif amène moi un truc à boire ! ordonna Lavi

Et comme d'habitude, le blondin se leva sans rien dire et sortit de la pièce pour descendre dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas dans sa maison, mais il commençait à la connaitre mieux que la sienne. Lavi vivait seul, ses parents étaient d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de riches industriels qui avait fait fortune, ils envoyaient de l'argent au rouquin tous les mois et le laissait s'occuper de la maison seul. Allen une fois en bas des escaliers s'arrêta devant une table contre le mur dans l'entrée, il y avait des cadres…L'un d'entre eux était une photo de mariage des parents du rouquin, mais bizarrement nulle par dans la maison il n'y avait de photo de Lavi. Allen se sentait un peu triste pour lui…bien qu'il soit un rebelle incontrôlable, le blondin était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas toujours était comme ça et pour lui, sa situation familiale n'y était pas pour rien… Ses parents l'avaient littéralement abandonné, ils l'avaient laissé se débrouillé seul, le blondin ne pouvais s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié pour lui, ça n'avait pas dût être facile.

Le blondin arriva dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, sortant une canette. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail prit d'un soudain malaise, il ne se sentait pas très bien mais il préférait de rien dire. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à aller se plaindre et encore moins à Lavi, ce mec totalement sans cœur n'en avait absolument rien à faire de lui. Allen posa la canette fraîche dans sa nuque et respira doucement. Il s'approcha de l'armoire en face pour attraper un verre mais lorsqu'il leva le bras pour attraper le verre ce dernier lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le sol, le corps du blondin se mit à trembler, sa vision se brouilla et il s'effondra dans les débris se coupant légèrement le bras.

Lavi à l'étage entendit du bruit, il se leva intrigué et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre :

- Hoy ! Le Baka-Inu qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais il n'obtint aucunes réponses, intrigué mais surtout énervé il descendit les escaliers en gueulant :

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre quand je te-

Le rouquin se figea, le blondin gisait inerte sur le sol au milieu de débris de verre. Lavi accouru près du corps frêle de ce dernier et le tourna sur le dos en le secouant :

- Hoy ! Hoy réveilles toi !

Le rouquin se figea lorsqu'il vit l'épaule ensanglanté du blondin. Il savait qu'il l'avait un peu poussé mais quand même de là à s'effondrer comme ça… Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait chez Allen. Lavi serra les poings et prit le blondin dans ses bras, il le monta à l'étage pour l'allonger sur son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti n'avait rien dit ? Le rouquin légèrement en colère prit quelques secondes pour se calmer puis posa sa main sur le front du blondin, il était brûlant. Lavi soupira, il allait vraiment devoir lui apprendre les bonnes manières à cet abruti de chien quand il se réveillerait. Mais pour l'heure il fallait s'en occuper, le rouquin se leva pour aller chercher une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche et de quoi bander son épaule. Une fois de retour il posa le tout sur la table basse et décida de retirer la chemise du blondin pour commencer par son épaule qui allait finir par tacher son lit.

Il ouvrit la chemise et resta sans voix… Le torse du blondin était couvert de cicatrices, d'hématome, et de blessures très récentes pour certaines. Le rouquin observa plusieurs secondes ce spectacle sans pouvoir bouger. Ce n'était pas de simple blessures faites par inadvertance, elles n'avaient pas non plus étaient causées par une simple chute…Est-ce qu'il était battu ? Le rouquin qui normalement n'était concerné par rien, sentit alors une colère sourde monter en lui.

Lavi n'avait rien qui lui appartenait, cette maison était à ses parents, ou plutôt à ces personnes qui se prenaient pour ses parents quand ça les arrangeaient. Jamais il n'avait eut de cadeaux, de choses qui lui soit propre et il n'accordait d'ailleurs pas une très grande valeur aux choses mais bizarrement voir le corps du blondin dans cet état le mit dans un état de fureur qu'il avait rarement ressentit. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un s'en prenne à quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Oui ! Le blondin était à lui c'était SON chien ! Le SIEN ! Et l'idée qu'une personne le mette dans cet état le révoltait…sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'expliquer tout à fait…Et puis cet abruti de chien est-ce qu'il se laissait faire ? Est-ce qu'il se défendait ? Ou est-ce qu'il subissait en silence comme il le faisait avec lui en ce moment ?

Après plusieurs minutes de combat interne, Lavi se décida à bouger et retira complètement la chemise du plus blondin et banda son épaule. Une fois fait il lui enfila une chemise propre, une des siennes, et posa sur son front une serviette humide. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il s'installa sur le bord du lit et observa son cadet plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, à quel point il était pâle…beaucoup plus pâle que la normale. Et puis ses traces sous ses yeux, ces énormes cernes…Lavi savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, c'était le deal, mais là…il sentit la culpabilité le ronger gentiment, et une forte envie de frapper quelque chose. Cet abruti de chien était complètement impassible, c'était impossible de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. A cette pensée Lavi se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien du blondin. Il lui faisait du chantage avec cette relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec ce mec appelé Tyki, mais qui était-il vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il avait de la famille ? ça faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'il le forçait à le suivre partout et à accomplir le moindre de ses désirs, il était venu ici des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il avait vu sa maison, ses photos…Il devait se douter de deux ou trois choses, même s'il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait… Le rouquin s'aperçut que le jeune blondin était vraiment quelqu'un de discret, il était toujours là, avec lui, et quelque part il n'y était pas. Mais étrangement cette présence discrète et effacée lui suffisait, Lavi devait bien l'avouer depuis que son « chien » était là il se sentait beaucoup moins seul, cette maison lui semblait beaucoup moins grande, et sa vie beaucoup moins vide… Lavi se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne savait vraiment pas y faire avec les autres, s'il n'était pas aussi rebelle il aurait pu avoir des amis…même s'il jouait les caïds tout le temps au fond il enviait les autres…

Le rouquin fixant toujours le blondin soupira, légèrement déçut de sa propre attitude, il avait vraiment beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Il avança sa main près de la joue du jeune endormit et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui barrait son visage en chuchotant :

- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, hein ? Tu l'as pas fait tout seul…Baka-Inu…

Le blondin bougea légèrement dans on sommeil, qui semblait agité et se mit à parler d'une voix triste :

- Non Tyki… Arrête… Pas ça… Maman…

Le rouquin se figea sur place, et se crispa. Lavi n'aurait pas sut dire pourquoi mais, depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de son corps, il avait vraiment envie de savoir, d'en savoir plus sur lui, sa vie, sa famille… Il voulait connaître la raison derrière toutes ses marques, derrière ce masque qu'il portait tout les jours. Il ne montrait aucunes faiblesses il était… exactement comme lui. Lui et le rouquin étaient semblables, ils portaient sur eux tout un tas de choses qu'ils camouflaient derrière leur air de caïd rebelle, mais le rouquin en était certain il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la vie du blondin, un problème sans doute sérieux. Et il était bien décider à savoir ce que c'était… il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ses émotions, mais il ne voulait pas que le blondin souffre d'avantage. Il en était certain ce Tyki n'y était pas pour rien, il allait trouver ce gars et avoir une petite conversation avec lui…Il fallait qu'il sache…Lavi se recula enfin et s'assit par terre, dos contre le lit en soupirant…

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa pour s'assoir sur le lit et réaliser doucement ce qui c'était passé. Il se rappela être tombé dans la cuisine de Lavi et maintenant il se réveillé allongé sur son lit. La blessure à son bras avait été bandée et il portait une chemise légèrement plus grande que la normale, c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une respiration régulière à sa droite. Il tourna alors la tête pour voir Lavi, endormis par terre contre le lit. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur le réveil un frisson de terreur lui parcourut l'échine : 21h53. Le blondin se leva rapidement, malgré sa vue trouble et son manque d'équilibre, sortit de la pièce, descendant les escaliers à la hâte.

Lorsque Lavi se réveilla il fût plus que surprit de ne pas trouver le blondin allongé sur le lit. Il se leva rapidement, remarqua qu'il y avait toujours son sac et descendit dans la cuisine, rien. En plus d'être partit sans rien dire, il avait même nettoyé les débris qui étaient resté sur le sol de la cuisine. Le rouquin serra les poings, où est-ce qu'il pensait aller dans son état cet abruti de chien ? Il était complètement inconscient… Lavi sortie de la maison mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte…il ne savait rien sur le blondin. Où allait-il le chercher ? Où est-ce qu'il habitait ? Il se laissa tomber par terre en râlant, cet abruti de chien…il allait vraiment devoir lui donner une bonne leçon demain…Mais Lavi ne savait pas ce soir là qu'il n'y aurait pas de demain…

En effet Allen en partant de chez Lavi se rendait directement chez lui, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rentrer, il était en retard et s'il était trop en retard…il savait ce qui allait se passer…Tyki allait…il allait…Vous vous demandait sans doute qui est ce fameux Tyki ?

Eh bien ! Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre quelques minutes pour nous pencher sur la situation familiale quelque peu compliquée, du jeune blondin. Tyki n'était autre que son beau-père. Cela faisait maintenant presque 5 ans qu'il était marié à sa mère. Le véritable père d'Allen était mort lorsque ce dernier n'avait que 8 ans. N'aillant pas d'autre famille sur qui s'appuyer sa mère avait beaucoup souffert à élever seule Allen, et elle s'était sentit soulagé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Tyki. Il l'avait complètement charmé, elle l'aimait de tout con cœur et voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Mais les véritables intentions et le vrai caractère de Tyki était complètement différent. Lorsqu'il aménagea avec eux les véritables ennuis commencèrent, il ne travaillait presque jamais et passait la plupart du temps à fumer et à boire. Il commença même à être violent avec Allen tout comme avec sa mère. La mère d'Allen s'appelait Sachiko, elle travaillait presque tout le temps et se tuait au travail, Allen lui avait des jobs à mi-temps le soir pour participer. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant, Tyki jetait l'argent par les fenêtres sans jamais prendre en compte les sentiments des deux autres. Un jour Allen avait voulut lui faire peur et avait menacé Tyki d'aller le dénoncer à la police mais les choses avaient vraiment mal tourné, l'homme énervé avait littéralement tabassé Allen et lui avait ensuite dit :

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu veux me dénoncer ! Mais je t'en prie, va ! Va briser le cœur de ta mère ! Elle m'aime tu sais ! Si jamais tu fais ça je n'hésiterais pas une seconde…je la tuerais !

Tyki lui avait dit ça sans une once de culpabilité ou de gêne, et pour que le message soit encore plus clair après l'avoir tabassé et complètement immobilisé, il l'avait violé… C'est cette nuit qu'il gagna cette cicatrice horrible qui marquait son visage à vie. Après cette nuit là, Allen avait passé un mois entier à l'hôpital et à sa sortie, il était devenu cette tombe humaine qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Cet homme l'avait brisé, il avait brisé sa vie, sa famille était parti en lambeaux mais il ne pouvait rien y faire…Sa mère aimait cet homme malgré toutes les choses qu'il leur faisait subir, et Allen ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa mère alors il restait silencieux…Il restait tellement silencieux que sa mère ne fût jamais au courant pour les viols…et cette dernière souvent absente c'est sur Allen que Tyki répercutai toute sa haine désormais. Il se faisait frapper de plus en plus souvent, il se faisait violer aussi, s'était devenu presque quotidien…

Et ce soir là, Allen était en retard. Sa mère travaillait tard comme d'habitude et ne rentrerait pas avant 6h du matin, et le blondin aurait normalement dut être à la maison à 19h…seul problème, il n'y était pas. Après une bonne heure de course à travers la ville, les derniers trains étant fermés depuis longtemps, il arriva enfin devant la maison. C'était une toute petite maison loin du centre ville, le blondin ouvrit le petit portail et traversa le minuscule jardin. La lumière à l'intérieur était encore allumé, le blondin inspira profondément espérant que Tyki se serrait endormit, pour pouvoir aller s'allongé et se reposer, mais…Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Tyki l'attendait assit sur une chaise en plein milieu de la cuisine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Comment c'était ?<br>**Reviews plz ! A bientôt pour la suite...

**Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Absence**


	3. Absence

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**

Suite de ma petite histoire...Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi...Snif...

Petit message :  
>MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES <strong>REVIEWS<strong> !  
>ça me fais super plaisir et je suis content que ma deuxième fic vous plaisent ^^<p>

Couple : Laven  
><span>Rating<span> : M (viol, violence...)

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Absence<strong>

Tyki était grand et brun, ses cheveux noirs ondulé tombaient en cascade jusque dans sa nuque et son regard doré fixait le blondin d'un air froid. Le brun se leva et s'approcha d'Allen, le blondin recula de quelques pas mais le brun continua :

- Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? CA FAIT 3 HEURES QUE JE T'ATTENDS, hurla-t-il en attrapant le blondin par le col de sa chemise, ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone abruti !

Le blondin se crispa, sa tête lui tournait, sa fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée et il ne pouvait rien lui répondre…ses espoirs de repos s'envolaient en fumée. L'ondulé continua de plus belle :

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !

- Je suis désolé…j'ai eut un empêche-

- Je t'en foutrais moi des empêchements, hurla le brun en jetant violement le blondin par terre.

En tombant Allen se cogna la tête contre un meuble, il posa sa main sur sa tête et voyant son sang, commença à paniquer…il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, il n'allait pas être tendre. Tremblant légèrement le blondin se releva difficilement et partie dans la direction opposé pour monter à l'étage en courant, mais le brun qui avait compris sa combine le rattrapa par le cou pour le plaquer face contre un mur.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, hein ! Alors que j'attends que tu me ramène ma bouffe et mes clopes depuis des heures !

- Je…je les ai pas, lâcha le blondin en fermant les yeux sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

- Tu...Ne les…as pas, répéta le brun doucement.

Tyki serra un peu plus sa prise sur le cou du blondin qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Le brun approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota :

- Et comment est-ce que tu compte faire pour te faire pardonner, hein shōnen ?

- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de répondre Allen complètement immobilisé par la poigne de fer de son beau-père.

Tyki retourna Allen pour le plaquer dos contre le mur et serra encore un peu plus sa prise sur son cou. Ce dernier tenait le poignet de son beau-père et s'y accrochait de toutes ces forces sans pouvoir le faire lâcher. Le brun approcha son visage du blondin et se mit à rire :

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en tirer avec de simples excuses… ? Sa fait plusieurs semaines que tu rentre tard, et là tu oublie ! Tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois au téléphone ! Tu rentre à une heure pas possible alors que tu sais très bien que je t'attends et tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer avec de simples excuses…Alors je te repose la question shōnen, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour compenser ?

Le blondin était complètement à sa merci, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre mais il ne voulait pas y pensait. Il espérait toujours au fond de lui de lui que son beau-père un jour n'agirait pas de la sorte mais c'était peine perdu. Le brun sourit devant le silence du blondin et lâcha son cou. Allen s'écroula par terre en toussant, le blondin avait la vue trouble, il avait mal à la tête et avait envie de dormir. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre qu'il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira pour le jeter sur le canapé-lit dans le salon. Une fois allongé, Allen se crispa, il savait, il savait ce qui allait suivre et il voulait y échapper, comme à chaque fois… Il tenta de s'enfuir à quatre pattes pour sortir de l'emprise de l'homme, mais Tyki attrapa son bras qu'il tordit dans son dos, le jeune lâcha un hurlement :

- Tu crois aller où comme ça shōnen ?

Allen les larmes aux yeux serra les draps de son autre main en se crispant, le brun lui baissa son pantalon et ses sous vêtements le laissant à moitié nu sur le lit. Le blondin tenta de se débattre mais son beau-père ne lâcha pas prise, il était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sans lâcher un cri de douleur. Le brun à genoux derrière lui, le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement et il rigola en baissant la braguette de son pantalon :

- Tu essayes toujours de t'enfuir mais, il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, je suis sûr que tu aimes ça…

Le blondin sentit ses larmes couler, il avait mal, très mal…il voulait que ça s'arrête mais au contraire la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Le brun attrapa son membre pour y effectuer une série de va et viens, une fois le muscle tendu, il s'arrêta et se positionna à l'entrée du blondin, qui sentant ce contact chaud se crispa. Le brun lui ordonna de se détendre mais le blondin n'en fît rien, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas le brun appuya un peu plus fort sur son bras et un craquement étrange retentît dans toute la pièce. Le blondin hurla de douleur et Tyki lâcha son bras qui tomba inerte sur le lit, le brun profita de se répit pour pénétrer le blondin d'un coup de rein en s'agrippant fermement à ses hanches. Allen laissa ses larmes couler en silence, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser faire, pas cette fois, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui Tyki n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, et voyant que le blondin se débattait, il se retira, le retourna sur le dos et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings dans le ventre et sur le torse.

En effet le brun était méthodique, il ne laissait jamais de trace visible de son passage. Il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons lorsque cet abruti de gosse irait au bahut, ou qu'il saluerait sa mère le matin. Ainsi lorsqu'il le frappait il se contentait de son torse, de ses jambes et du reste mais surtout pas le visage. Il savait très bien que le blondin n'irai rien raconter, il avait beaucoup trop peur pour sa mère et il était beaucoup trop faible pour ça.

Après avoir complètement roué de coup son beau-fils, le brun se redressa. Le blondin lui était désormais totalement immobile, il avait mal dans tout son corps et son beau-père n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

La soirée fût longue, très longue pour Allen…Tyki le viola à plusieurs reprise sans s'arrêter, le blondin n'aurait pas put dire combien de fois, ni combien de temps tout cela avait durée mais ce fût long…très long. Et une fois qu'il eut terminé, son beau-père l'abandonna sur le canapé-lit sans se retourner et il lui lança avant de sortir de la pièce :

- Tâche de ne pas oublier où est ta place, shōnen !

Une larme solitaire traversa la joue d'Allen pour se perdre lentement dans son cou…Il avait mal tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Son épaule était sans doute démise, et il ne pouvait même pas bouger un doigt, tous les coups qu'il avait reçut l'avait assommé, il avait du mal à respirer et sa fièvre n'avait fait qu'augmenter…Une pensée complètement idiote lui traversa alors l'esprit et il repensa à Lavi qui devait sans aucun doute avoir envie de le frapper en ce moment. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se levers et aller dans sa chambre, si jamais sa mère rentrait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le trouve comme ça. Son beau-père l'observa de loin tout en allumant une cigarette et sourit en le voyant peiné à monter les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et tomba presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience, pensant au rouquin qui, s'il le voyait dans cet état aurait bien rigolé…

Lavi baillant s'assit à sa place, particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Son abruti de chien était parti la veille en laissant derrière lui toutes ses affaires et en plus de ça il était en retard. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit mais Allen ne s'était toujours pas montré…et il ne se montra pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain, ne même le jour qui suivit…

Après trois jours entier complet d'absence, le rouquin devait l'avouer il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il trimballait avec lui le sac et les affaires de son chien depuis trois jours et il prit la liberté de fouiller. Assit dans sa chambre il ouvrit le sac et regarda à l'intérieur, mais les seules choses qu'il trouva c'était des cours et son téléphone portable, qui était étrangement vide. En effet le répertoire n'avait que trois numéros enregistré : le sien qu'il avait finit par lui donner au bout de quelques jours et celui de ce fameux Tyki. Lavi était fou de rage, il renversa complètement le contenu du sac dans sa chambre. Et tomba alors sur quelques chose d'intéressant, la carte d'un restaurant, ce n'était peut-être rien mais pour lui c'était un premier indice. Il prit ses affaires sortit, bien décidé à retrouver cet abrutit de chien.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche il arriva devant le fameux restaurant, « L'Ordre Noir », et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur il appela une serveuse :

- Excusez-moi je voudrais un renseignement…

- Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme gentiment

- Je voudrais savoir si vous ne connaîtriez pas un certain Allen Walker ?

- Allen, déclara la jeune femme, il travaille ici presque tous les soirs. Vous le connaissez ?

Lavi soulageait allait lui poser une nouvelle question mais la jeune femme lui coupa la parole :

- Est-ce que vous avez de ses nouvelles, demanda-t-elle inquiète, ça fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu ici, d'habitude il nous appelle quand il a un empêchement…j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé…

Le soulagement du rouquin s'envola en une seconde et il s'empressa de demander sans même répondre à la question de la jeune serveuse :

- Vous n'auriez pas une adresse ou quelque chose ou je puisse le joindre ?

- Vous savez je n'ai pas le droit de-

- S'il vous plait, coupa le rouquin, c'est important !

La jeune brunette hésita quelques secondes puis se tourna derrière le comptoir. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et feuilleta plusieurs dossiers :

- Je n'ai pas son adresse, mais j'ai peut-être un numéro de téléphone…Ah ! Le voila !, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un dossier.

La brunette ouvrit le dossier, prit un morceau de papier et y inscrivit un numéro de téléphone, elle lui tendit alors le papier en souriant. Lavi la remercia et parti. Une fois dans la rue il se frotta les mains, il était presque 19h, il faisait froid et un orage s'annonçait. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro en frissonnant. Il attendit plusieurs secondes et au bout de quatre sonneries une voix masculine plutôt forte décrocha le téléphone :

- Allo ?

Lavi ne reconnaissant pas la voix d'Allen demanda poliment :

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger, est-ce que je suis bien chez Allen Walker ?

Il y eut alors un long silence qui inquiéta un peu le rouquin puis :

- Je peux savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? Répondit l'homme sur un ton légèrement agressif

- Je suis Lavi, Lavi Bookman un camarade de classe, répondit rapidement Lavi

Nouveau silence, un grésillement, pour l'homme reprit :

- Il ne peut pas répondre. Au revoir Lavi-kun, lâcha-t-il brutalement

- Attendez ! Lança Lavi avant que l'homme ne raccroche

- Quoi ?

- S'il vous plaît c'est important, demanda le rouquin

L'homme à l'autre bout du fils soupira :

- Attends une seconde, lâcha l'homme avant de poser le combiné.

Le rouquin attendit patiemment tout en commençant à marcher. Cette famille était vraiment étrange, cet homme devait être son père… Le rouquin sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ne l'aimait pas vraiment, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré. Il entendit alors l'homme hurler le prénom d'Allen pour l'appeler, des bruits de pas, puis la voix familière du blondin résonna enfin à l'autre bout du fils. Le rouquin n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit enfin le son de sa voix.

- Allo, lança le blondin d'un ton peu assuré

Le rouquin reprit sa contenance et lança violement :

- Hoy ! Baka-inu ! Tu sais que j'me tape toutes tes affaires à porter ! Tu aurais pût au moins m'appeler Baka !

- La…Lavi ? Chuchota le blondin, qu'est-ce que tu… Comment tu as eut ce numéro ?

Le rouquin se mit à rire :

- Tu me sous-estime mon p'tit !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? Demanda Allen soudain agressif.

- Ce que je veux savoir ne me fait pas rire ! Je veux savoir ce que tu fou ?

Allen s'emporta alors brutalement, et sans aucune raisons apparente :

- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE, ET OCCUPE-TOI DE TES AFFAIRES !

Lavi plus que surprit s'arrêta de marcher en serrant son téléphone, quelque chose clochait…Allen n'était pas « normal ». Le rouquin repensa alors au torse du blondin et à ce qu'il avait marmonné dans son sommeil et demanda calmement :

- C'est Tyki c'est ça ?

Le blondin eut un hoquet de surprise, mais se reprit dans la seconde qui suivit :

- Laisse-moi, répondit-il étrangement calme, s'il te plaît Lavi…

Le rouquin continua pourtant :

- Je les ai vu tu sais, les cicatrices, c'est lui pas vrai ?

Il y eut alors un silence, puis Allen lança la voix tremblante :

- Lavi je…s'il te plaît…

Il y eut un bruit sourd puis Allen commença une phrase plus qu'inquiétante :

- Lavi aide mo-

Et le téléphone coupa alors brusquement. Le rouquin resta complètement immobile au milieu de la rue, les premières gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber et les rues se vidaient. Mais Lavi s'en foutait ce qui l'inquiétait c'était son chien, cet abruti de chien qui avait l'air d'avoir de gros problèmes… Lavi toujours accroché à son téléphone serra les poings ivres de rage, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne savait pas où il habitait, il ne connaissait qu'un numéro de téléphone maintenant inutile, et il était désormais certain que le blondin n'était pas dans une bonne situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés…il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ou Allen serait vraiment en danger…mais peut-être y était-il déjà. Les dernière paroles du blondin résonnaient dans la tête du rouquin, il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais il aurait juré qu'il pleurait, son abruti de chien pleurait en le demandant de le sauver.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Comment c'était ?<strong>

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! REVIEW PLZ !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
><strong>(:<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : "Baka-Inu"**


	4. Baka Inu

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes attentionnée qui m'ont laissée des **REVIEWS** !  
>ça me touche beaucoup alors...MERCI !<p>

Je suis plus qu'heureux de voir que certaines personnes apprécie un peu plus le **Laven** grâce à cette histoire et j'espère que ça va continuer !  
>Puisque que j'ai reçu beaucoup d'encouragement et de <strong>Reviews <strong>positive je vous offre la suite de l'histoire !

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ET CONTINUER D'EN ECRIRE CA ME FAIS VRAIMENT PLAISIR !**

Couple : LAVEN  
><span>Rating<span> : M

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... mais à Hoshino-sensei

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<strong>

* * *

><p>'<strong>Baka-Inu'<strong>

Le corps d'Allen était complètement immobile, il était tétanisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne savait pas…Il était debout, accroché au téléphone, avec à l'autre bout du fils le rouquin…Il ne savait pas comment il avait eut ce numéro, mais le fait qu'il l'appelle n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose.

Tyki, qui avait décroché quelques minutes plus tôt, était venu le chercher en le mettant en garde, que si jamais il avait parlé il allait s'en rappeler. Et pour que le message soit clair, il s'était appuyé contre le mur juste à côté, fumant une cigarette, et écoutant la conversation. Il était à peu près calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son prénom sortir de la bouche du rouquin, il se redressa soudainement et attrapa la gorge du blondin sans l'empêcher de parler, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps que cette discutions se termine. Allen avait essayé de faire partir le rouquin, il avait essayé de l'agresser et de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, mais lorsque le rouquin évoqua les cicatrices le blondin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et la peur monter en lui… Il n'aurait pas dût, si seulement il n'avait rien dit. Tyki le fixait d'un regard plus noir que jamais, lui faisant largement comprendre ce qui allait se passait. Le blondin avait alors perdu pied et connaissant parfaitement la suite des événements, avait craqué. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aide, que quelqu'un le sorte de là…et vite. Mais à peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que Tyki débrancha le fils du téléphone avec son pied et plaqua Allen contre un mur, ivre de rage. Allen laissa s'échapper un gémissement lorsque Tyki serra son épaule droite toujours meurtrie.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois long jours que Tyki le gardait enfermé dans la maison. Il voulait que le blondin comprenne qui était le chef, et lui avait interdit de sortir, même pas pour aller au lycée ou au boulot. Mais ce n'était pas comme si son état physique le lui permettait de toute manière, il était encore légèrement fiévreux mais surtout complètement exténué. Plaqué contre le mur dans le hall d'entrée, il ferma les yeux et pria pour que se ne soit pas la dernière fois…

- Comment as tu osé ! Espèce d'enfoiré de gosse ! COMMENT ! hurla Tyki tout en le frappant, Je vais t'apprendre moi les bonnes manières ! Tu va comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qui est le chef dans cette maison !

Lorsque le blondin reçut un poing en plein visage, il comprit que cette fois serait différentes des autres…Tyki n'avait pas l'intention de se retenir, et ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Allen se crispa lorsque le brun écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur son bras et pria. Il pensa à sa mère qui était comme d'habitude au travail, est était plus que content de la savoir loin de se taré, et à Lavi…Il ne savait pas si le rouquin avait entendu sa dernière phrase mais au plus profond de lui, il l'espérait ardemment…Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Lavi quand à lui, courait, sous la pluie, serrant son téléphone portable comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était que son chien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Il l'avait remarqué plus tôt mais Allen était comme lui…Tous les deux ils étaient semblables. Mais le blondin était en danger, il fallait qu'il le sorte de là à tout prix. Après plusieurs minutes de course le rouquin essoufflé, arriva enfin devant le bâtiment blanc et gris de la Gendarmerie. Il entra en poussant plusieurs personnes et se rua sur le comptoir pour s'adresser à un homme en uniforme :

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît c'est une urgence ! Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez !

Les policiers présent furent tout d'abord surprit mais lorsqu'ils virent le jeune rouquin trempé jusqu'au os. Il n'arrêtait pas de lever le ton et suppliait les agents de faire vite, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas quelqu'un allait peut être mourir… Les policiers l'installèrent dans une salle au calme et le rouquin leur exposa la situation exacte en commençant par le début. Pensant à Allen, et espérant qu'il tienne le coup encore un peu…

Le blondin serrait les dents depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, les coups de Tyki étaient puissant et sans aucunes retenu… Allen en était certain, s'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son emprise il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir le soleil se lever une nouvelle fois. Les deux hommes étaient dans le salon, et le brun s'acharnait sur le blondin, complètement hors de contrôle. Il jeta violement Allen sur la table basse en verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous le choc. Le blondin profita que Tyki reprenne son souffle pour se lever précipitamment et s'éloigner de lui. Mais son beau-père n'avait aucunes intentions de le laisser s'enfuir. Un sourire sadique illumina son visage :

- Alors comme ça tu as parlé hein ? Espèce d'enfoiré !

Allen trop occupé à chercher une issue ne répondait plus à ses provocations. Le brun lui barrait la route et il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il attendit quelques secondes que son beau-père s'approche et tenta de partir en courant de l'autre côté, mais il l'attrapa par son bras meurtrie et le projeta contre un meuble. Tous les bibelots, tombèrent et se brisèrent à ses pieds, le blondin tomba à genoux, incapable de respirer. Tyki se baissa toujours souriant :

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tu es tellement faible !

Allen reprenant doucement ces esprits murmura quelque chose, mais le brun n'ayant pas entendu, approcha son visage :

- …te faire foutre ! Lâcha le blondin en profitant de la proximité pour lui planté un morceau de porcelaine, d'un des bibelots brisés, dans le bras.

Le brun hurla de douleur et Allen le poussa en arrière pour se précipité vers la sortie. Mais il s'emmêla les pieds dans le tapis et perdit l'équilibre, ainsi que sa seule chance de s'enfuir. Maintenant qu'il avait blessé, il pouvait être certain que Tyki allait vraiment être en colère. Et en effet la réaction de se dernier ne se fît pas attendre, il arracha violement le morceau de porcelaine qu'il avait dans le bras en criant et le planta dans la cuisse droite d'Allen qui venait de tomber. Le blondin poussa un cri strident. Il se mit difficilement à quatre pattes et commença à avancer mais le brun qui s'était déjà relevé lui donna un magnifique coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit tomber à la renverse, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième, et de beaucoup d'autres… Allen sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il voulait s'enfuir mais son corps ne lui répondait plus…

Tyki s'arrêta quelques minutes, voyant que le blondin n'irait pas bien loin, et s'alluma une cigarette en se redressant comme si de rien n'était. Le blondin toussa une première fois, et rassemblant ces dernières forces se replia sur lui-même en position fœtale. Tyki après avoir fumé et s'être calmé un peu s'approcha d'Allen toujours au sol et le tourna sur le dos. Le blondin se figea lorsqu'il vit la cigarette encore allumé à quelques centimètres de son œil gauche, prit de panique il donna un grand coup et envoya le mégot un peu plus loin sur le tapis. La cigarette atterrie juste à côté, près d'un tas de magazine…

Allen utilisant ses dernières ressources souleva un pied en bois de la table basse brisé et parvint à frapper Tyki au niveau de la tempe. Le brun s'écrasa contre le sol sous la violence du coup, libérant le blondin de son emprise. Ce dernier n'attendant pas se redressa difficilement pour partir mais une main l'attrapa à la ceinture. Le blondin retomba et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage ensanglanté de son beau-père. Allen complètement paniqué ne savait pas quoi faire, il se débattit autant qu'il put mais l'homme était rentré dans un état second, incontrôlable. Le brun toujours légèrement sonné parvint à se relever et tira derrière lui son paquet. Il plaqua le visage d'Allen contre le plan de travail au centre de la cuisine :

- JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI, hurla l'homme en attrapant un couteau dans un placard, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LE RESPECT !

Allen poussa un hurlement en voyant la longue lame :

- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! ARRETES !

Mais les supplications de blondin lui donnaient plus envie de s'amuser qu'autre chose... Il arracha le pantalon du jeune homme ainsi que ses sous vêtements et posa la lame du couteau sous sa gorge. Chose qui eut un effet immédiat, et Allen resta alors complètement immobile. Le blondin les mains appuyé contre le métal froid du plan de travail n'osait plus bouger un pouce.

- C'est bien, rigola Tyki, on dirait que tu as compris.

Allen l'observai les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'il recommence…Il ne voulait pas que le brun le viole encore une fois. Lorsqu'Allen vît Tyki ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon il entendit alors un bruit étrange. Dans la précipitation il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais, il flottait dans l'air une odeur de brûlé. Le brun sembla s'en rendre compte en même temps que lui et se redressa, relâchant juste un peu sa prise sur le blondin. Ce dernier profita de ce léger moment d'inattention pour se retourner et attraper le poignet armé de son beau-père. Le blondin parvint à le faire basculer et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse.

Allen tremblant se redressa, à cheval sur son beau-père, pour découvrir avec stupeur que le couteau s'était retourné pour atterrir dans le bras droit du brun. Il leva les yeux vers le salon pour le découvrir en flamme, puis il reposa son regard sur beau-père qui s'était remit à bouger en grognant. Recouvert de sang le blondin effrayé se releva mais le brun retira alors le couteau de son bras et donna un coup peu assuré en direction d'Allen. Le blondin fît un bond en arrière, se cognant contre les meubles de la cuisine, mais malheureusement pour lui il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter totalement le cou, et il reçut une entaille horizontale sur une bonne moitié de son torse. Son beau-père assit par terre avait le visage tuméfié, aveuglé par son propre sang et la fumée qui commençait à remplir toute la pièce, il hurlait dans le vide. Allen n'attendit pas et malgré la douleur et l'odeur du sang qui lui montait à la tête, il réussit enfin à atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, abandonnant son beau-père au milieu du salon en flamme. Allen titubant, s'agrippa au portail et s'élança dans les rues désertes. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sous la pluie toujours battante il s'enfuit, le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar, sans se retourner…

Lavi assit à l'arrière d'une voiture de police était impatient. Après que les gendarmes aient recherché dans leur base de donnée ils avaient trouvé l'adresse d'Allen et de sa mère et il s'y dirigeait en se moment même, accompagné par une ambulance. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant mais la pluie n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde, après une demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier vieux et assez mal famé. Lavi observait les alentours espérant un signe ou quoi que se soit, et il vît en effet quelque chose…quelque chose qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Tout au bout de la rue, une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel. Une fois la voiture garée devant la maison, Lavi se rendit compte avec horreur que la maison en flamme était celle d'Allen. Le rouquin sortit de la voiture en trombe et se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, sans que les policiers aient le temps de l'en empêcher.

Une fois dedans, le rouquin utilisa la manche de sa veste comme masque, se protégeant le visage de la chaleur omniprésente.

- ALLEN ! hurla-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Mais personne ne répondit. Il entra alors dans la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année couvert de sang. Le rouquin ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait et se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua avec violence contre le frigo juste derrière lui en hurlant :

- OU EST-IL ?

Le brun observa quelques secondes le rouquin, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits puis répondit en souriant :

- C'est toi hein ?... C'est toi l'ENFOIRE qui a tout gâché !

Le rouquin ne se laissa pas démonter et frappa l'homme directement au visage :

- Répond connard, Où est Allen ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !

L'ondulé se mit alors à rire, chose qui inquiéta légèrement le rouquin :

- Allen, rigola l'homme, s'il respire encore il aura eut de la chance, après tout ce qu'il a prit ! Ce petit connard ne mérita pas de vivre de toute façon !

Lavi ne pouvant plus se contrôler donna un grand coup de genou dans le ventre de l'homme qui tomba à genoux par terre. Il lui asséna alors plusieurs dizaines de coups pour soulager sa colère. Mais décidément pas satisfait, il attrapa le brun par le col de sa veste et le tira à l'extérieur de la maison, le jetant dans les escaliers. L'ondulé toussa plusieurs fois et tenta de se redresser mais Lavi n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Il s'assit à cheval sur lui et hurla tout en le frappant au visage :

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Le visage du brun se déformait au fur et à mesure des coups que le rouquin lui infligeait et n'ayant plus la force de répliquait il se laissa complètement faire. Les policiers arrivèrent enfin et s'y mirent à trois pour réussir à éloigner Lavi du brun désormais inconscient par terre. Les ambulancier embarquèrent Tyki après l'avoir menotté et partirent en trombe dans la nuit. Lavi serra son poing il reprit doucement sa respiration et s'éloigna un peu, histoire de faire le tri dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment mort ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur de la maison ? Inconscient quelque part ? Le rouquin s'accroupis par terre au milieu de la rue en serrant sa tête dans ses mains, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir la voix tremblante du blondin de la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que son appel à l'aide restait gravé dans son esprit ?

Les pompiers arrivèrent enfin et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison en flamme. Après une dizaines de minutes seulement, de combat contre les flammes, le feu fût finalement maîtrisé et les policiers accompagnés par Lavi entrèrent dans la maison. Les flammes, n'avait ravagé que le salon qui était dans un piteux état, mais ne s'était pas trop étendu contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Ce qui inquiéta le plus les policiers c'était l'état du salon, complètement saccagé : la table basse réduite en miette, les meubles et les bibelots renversés, la cuisine dévastée… Avançant dans la cuisine ils trouvèrent plusieurs traces de sang, ainsi que les habits du blondin à moitié déchiré et brûlé… L'affrontement avait été d'une rare violence et l'inquiétude monta d'un cran. Et puis, Allen n'était pas vraiment un adversaire à la hauteur d'un adulte en pleine possession de ces moyens tel que Tyki. En plus de ça la dernière fois qu'il avait été vu, le blondin était inconscient dans un lit avec une fièvre de cheval… Le rouquin sortit de la maison complètement paniqué, où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu partir ? Il n'avait nulle par où se cacher…à ce moment précis, les pensées s'embrouillèrent, il baissa la tête et fixa les gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur le sol lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il avança de quelque pas pour trouver une petite flaque de sang qui s'estompait doucement sous les assauts de l'orage. Il se redressa et partit en courant en suivant la piste laissée par le blondin.

Allen lui aussi courait, certes moins vite, mais il courrait…il devait y arriver. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il était sous cette pluie battante, il avait froid, terriblement froid, et mal. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, s'il s'arrêtait s'en était finit. Le blondin le savait, s'il s'arrêtait il n'arriverait plus à se relever. Et au bout d'un long moment, il stoppa enfin sa course devant une maison familière, celle de Lavi. Le blondin poussa le petit portail et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sonna une première fois, puis une seconde, puis une autre et encore une autre, mais le rouquin ne répondit pas… Allen sentit ses jambes de dérober sous ses pieds et il tomba. Au contact du sol il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, et laissa sa peine éclater… Il n'était pas là, pourquoi avait-il espéré qu'il y soit ? Après tout il s'en foutait de lui, il n'était que son Baka-inu… Le blondin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses membres, son corps tout entier était complètement gelé.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit quelque chose, le blondin ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour apercevoir une silhouette rousse s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse en hurlant :

- BAKA-INU !

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? Comment c'était ?<strong>

En espérant vraiment que cette suite vous plaît et qu'elle comble vos attentes !

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_A très vite pour la suite..._

Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<p>

**Prochaine Chapitre : Pardonne-moi**


	5. Pardonne moi

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**

Suite de mon histoire...  
>Petit message à ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Bonne nouvelle !<br>Suite au conseil avisé de ma **très chère lectrice** Hinata Natkae,  
>cette fiction qui normalement se terminait au chapitre 7 aura une <strong>suite<strong>...  
>Je vous demande par contre d'être un peu patient, la suite ne sortira peut-être pas aussi vite que le début...<p>

Merci de me suivre !  
>ET MERCI POUR LES <strong>REVIEWS<strong> !

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas... :'(

Couple : Laven  
><span>Rating<span> : M

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pardonne-moi<strong>

Le rouquin défonça littéralement le portail. Il venait de traverser la ville à la poursuite de son abruti de chien. Inquiet il s'approcha rapidement du blondin presque inconscient devant sa porte en hurlant :

- BAKA-INU !

Ce dernier à moitié nu, recouvert de tellement de blessures et de bleus qu'il était impossible de dire de quelle couleur était sa peau, avait une vilaine entaille sur le torse et quelque chose planté à l'arrière de la cuisse. Le rouquin le secoua pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme :

- Hoy ! Tu m'entends Baka ! Ne t'endors pas ! Hoy reste avec moi !

Allen, les yeux entrouverts, parvint tout de même à reconnaître le rouquin. Lavi sortit des clés de sa poche et ouvrit la maison à la hâte, il prit le blondin dans ses bras qui poussa un gémissement légèrement inquiétant et traversa rapidement le hall pour aller déposer son chien dans le canapé. Ce dernier gémit une nouvelle fois lorsque le rouquin le lâcha, attrapant son épaule et se tordant de douleur. Lavi impuissant devant ce spectacle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il prit son téléphone et appela les secours, puis alla chercher une couverture et des serviettes sèches pour réchauffer un peu le corps mutilé et frigorifié du blondin. Le rouquin n'osa pas retirer l'objet qu'il avait planté dans sa cuisse et pressa une serviette sur son torse sanguinolent. Allen tremblant murmura d'une voix peu reconnaissable :

- La…vi…

Le rouquin assit à ses côté et se pencha vers lui. Le blondin le fixait, mais il l'appelait comme s'il ne le voyait pas, inquiet par le comportement de son chien il posa une main son front :

- Je suis là Baka ! Ne t'endors pas t'as compris ! lui ordonna-t-il

Le blondin hocha la tête mais avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouvert, son corps était parcouru de tremblements et de frissons… Il voulut bouger son bras pour attraper la veste de Lavi mais son épaule refusa tout mouvement, il se raidit entièrement sentant la douleur, le froid et le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu. Le rouquin était vraiment inquiet, il avait ne savait pas comment réagir :

- Ne bouge pas, Baka ! Les secours seront bientôt là alors patiente encore un peu…lança Lavi anxieux.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, les secours arrivèrent enfin et ils furent amenés à l'hôpital central de Tokyo. Allen fût transféré directement aux soins intensifs. Le rouquin qui l'accompagnait se retrouva dans la salle d'attente. Il faisait les cents pas depuis près de deux heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un médecin, qui lui demanda de le suivre. Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs, l'homme s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre 371 et laissa le rouquin seul, lui demandant de rester silencieux, le patient ayant besoin d'un repos total pendant plusieurs jours.

Soulagé de le savoir toujours en vie, le rouquin poussa lentement la porte de la chambre, baignée dans l'obscurité. Le blondin était allongé sur le lit, endormis. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait régulièrement, suivant la cadence de sa respiration régulière. Il semblait calme, apaisé, complètement détendu… Le rouquin prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côté en soupirant. Décidément ce satané chien lui aurait donné pas mal de fil à retordre ! Lavi examinant le corps du blondin ne put retenir un juron. Le visage d'Allen était tuméfié, il avait une attelle à l'épaule, une énorme entaille sur la poitrine et une autre profonde à la cuisse, sans compter les innombrables bleues et ecchymoses en tout genre… Mais la chose qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, qui lui donnait des envie de meurtres, c'était ce que lui avait apprit les médecins un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'il s'en soit douté après avoir découvert le jeune blondin, Lavi ne pouvait s'y résoudre vraiment, pourtant c'était la vérité… Allen se faisait violer par son propre beau-père. Ce Tyki, cet enfoiré de Tyki abusait de lui, il se servait de son corps. Il le violait et en plus de ça le battait…

Le rouquin avait envie de le tuer, de lui faire payer pour ça. Il était bien content qu'il se soit fait arrêter par la police mais quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il aurait bien voulut s'en charger lui-même. Lavi n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais savoir que cet homme avait touché Allen, SON chien, le faisait bouillir de rage. Allen était SA propriété, à lui et à lui seul, personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir, de le torturer ni d'observer son visage en pleur à par lui ! Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Comment peut-on abuser d'un enfant ? Depuis combien de temps faisait-il ça ? Combien de fois cela c'était-il produit ? Lavi serra le poing complètement impuissant face au problème. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur son chien, l'air triste. Il avait souffert, beaucoup plus que lui, ou n'importe lequel des jeunes de leur âge et pourtant il ne laissait rien paraître. Il portait constamment ce masque d'indifférence. Mais Lavi le savait, ce n'était qu'une façade, le blondin voulait simplement se protéger… Le rouquin se laissa choir sur sa chaise en soupirant, pour tenter de calmer un minimum ses ardeurs lorsqu'un grognement significatif se fît entendre. Il se redressa en vitesse, juste à temps pour voir les yeux de son chien s'ouvrit difficilement.

Allen avait mal, il y voyait flou mais fût content de constater qu'il était toujours vivant. Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitué à la lumière il comprit où il était et se rappela de la soirée. Une tignasse rousse entra alors dans son champ de vision et l'appelant :

- Hoy tu m'entends !

Le blondin tourna difficilement la tête vers le rouquin et hocha la tête. Lavi rassuré se rassit en soupirant :

- Baka, tu m'auras donné du fil à retordre !

Allen s'appuya sur son bras valide, mais il se crispa et le rouquin sentant ses difficultés l'aida à s'assoir en continuant de râler :

- Baka ! Tu es censé dormir et te reposer qu'est-ce que tu crois-

Mais il fût interrompu par la voix faible de son chien :

- Tyki…Tyki…où est-il ?

Le blondin la tête baissé, cachait ses yeux dans ses mèches argentées, évitant ainsi le regard insistant du rouquin. Ce dernier surprit par la demande soudaine de son chien lui répondit dans détour :

- Il a été arrêté par la police de la ville, et serra gardé en détention jusqu'au procès.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie que se lut alors sur le visage blessé. Allen serra ses draps et son corps faible fût secoué par des tremblements presque imperceptibles… Le rouquin n'était pas aveugle et remarqua l'état étrange de jeune homme, et lui demanda légèrement inquiet :

- Hoy…est-ce que ça va ?

Le blondin ne l'écoutait pas, son esprit était loin… Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne le mettais pas du tout à l'aise. Tyki avait été arrêté, enfermé… Il aurait du sauter de joie et se réjouir de cette bonne nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tyki le battait, le violait certes mais… Mais sa mère ne savait pas tout ça. Le brun avait frappé sa mère quelque fois mais avait finit par reporter toute sa colère sur le blondin. Ce dernier cachait la vérité à sa mère, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Premièrement, Tyki lui interdisait de parler sous peine de tuer Sachiko. Et deuxièmement, si par miracle il avait eut l'occasion de lui raconter, il n'aurait jamais réussit… En même temps comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ? Lui dire que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse le battait et le violait, l'humiliait sans cesse et sans scrupule ? Allen savais ce qui se serrait passé, sa mère lui aurait dit qu'il mentait, que Tyki n'était pas comme ça ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, et le blondin en était complètement conscient. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arrivait maintenant ? Si jamais sa mère l'apprenait…comment pourrait-il lui faire face ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Le rouquin appela le blondin une première fois, puis une deuxième et une troisième mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à répondre. Les yeux perdu dans le vide, il regardait le mur de la chambre en tremblant légèrement. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête, le rouquin commença à s'inquiéter :

- Hoy Baka-Inu…tu m'entends qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais, toujours aucune réponse. Lavi tenta alors autre chose pour le réveiller, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et fît face au blondin. Il posa une main sur chacune des joues de son chien et le força à le regarder. Lorsque les yeux du blondin rencontrèrent les deux émeraudes de Lavi il se réveilla enfin, légèrement troublé.

- Ah ! Quand même, râla Lavi, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le blondin surprit ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ce vis-à-vis beaucoup trop proche à son goût, fît légèrement accélérer les battements de son cœur, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer… Il sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Lavi ne remarqua pas se changement, il faisait encore nuit et beaucoup trop sombre pour voir quoi que se soit. Mais le blondin lui le savait, son corps lui jouait un mauvais tour. Voulant se défaire de l'emprise du rouquin il attrapa l'une de ses mains et brisa ce contact pourtant si agréable et se reculer contre son oreiller. Lavi le fixait toujours, pas gêné le moins du monde par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le rouquin le regarda en silence un long moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier son attitude de pseudo rebelle… Et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, surprenant les deux jeunes.

Une femme aux cheveux longs et argentés s'approcha alors du lit. Elle était à peine plus petite que Lavi et devait avoir dans les 30 ou 35 ans. Elle laissa son sac à main sur le bout du lit, poussa Lavi d'un geste pour faire face à Allen. Le rouquin voyant la scène préféra s'éclipser et sortit dans le couloir, laissant son chien avec cette femme qui semblait être sa mère.

Lorsqu'Allen vit le rouquin partir il voulut le retenir mais le regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. Sachiko avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne semblait pas inquiète le moins du monde pour la santé de son fils, mais plutôt…en colère. Le blondin peu à l'aise avec ce silence ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer la situation :

- Maman, je-

Mais il se prit alors une gifle monumentale.

- Comment as-tu osé ? hurla-t-elle

Le blondin posa une main sur sa joue meurtrie et ravala les pleurs qu'il sentait déjà monter en lui. Il baissa la tête, se sentant honteux et coupable. Pourquoi avait-il demandé de l'aide au rouquin ? S'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il s'était tût comme d'habitude, rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? Tu te rends compte qu'ils veulent enfermer Tyki ! L'ENFERMER !

- Je suis désolé, murmura le blondin doucement.

- Désolé, répéta lentement la mère, DESOLE ! Non mais tu te fou de moi ! Juste parce que tu es jaloux de lui tu as tout gâché ! Tu te rends compte que je vais être toute seule maintenant, TOUTE SEULE !

- Maman, je...Pardonne-moi…

- Et tu veux que je te pardonne en plus, non mais je rêve ! Continua-t-elle définitivement hors de contrôle.

Le blondin leva les yeux vers sa mère qui commença alors une tirade pour le moins assassine :

- Ne te fou pas de moi, relança la mère, tu veux que je te pardonne d'avoir brisé ma vie ! Depuis que Tyki est avec nous tu te comporte bizarrement, tu es distant et agressif ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en pleine crise d'adolescence que tu dois tout gâcher ! Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour me soutenir toi… Une fois de plus tu bousille tout ! C'est comme pour ton père…

Sa mère marqua une pause et reprit son souffle, Allen lui, ouvrit grand les yeux complètement abasourdit par les derniers mots de sa mère qui continua de plus belle :

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appelé ce soir là !

Sa mère se pencha et l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait rentrer sous cette tempête ! Si tu ne l'avais pas appelé il ne se serrait pas dépêché sur la route !

La voix de sa mère commençait à faiblir et on devinait ses sanglots :

- Si tu ne l'avais pas appelé il ne serrait pas mort ! SI TU N'ETAIS PAS NE J'AURAIS EUT UNE BELLE VIE ! hurla-t-elle enfin en laissant ses larmes couler et attrapant Allen par la gorge.

Allen savait…il savait tout ça. Il se savait le seul responsable de la mort de son père et la cause même du désespoir de sa mère. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était resté silencieux à propos de Tyki, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore une fois par sa faute… Il ne voulait pas tout ça, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça c'était passé comme ça… Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Allen ne réagit pas lorsque sa mère le prit par le cou et serra de toutes ses forces. Se laissant faire, conscient de ses fautes et acceptant son châtiment, tel un condamné à mort devant la chaise électrique. Son regard avait perdu toute étincelle d'espoir, de bonheur, de vie… Il était vide… C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une tignasse rousse particulièrement remontée.

Lavi intrigué par les bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce c'était rapproché de la porte pour essayer d'entendre la conversation. Il ne discerna qu'une phrase qui se détacha des autres très clairement : « SI TU N'ETAIS PAS NE J'AURAIS EUT UNE BELLE VIE ! », et son sang ne fît qu'un tour. Il se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce pour découvrir une scène qui lui fit serrer le poing. La mère d'Allen le serrait à la gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Le rouquin courut vers le lit et poussa violement la femme, qui atterrit par terre quelques mètres derrière lui. Lavi se tourna vers le blondin, qui tenait sa gorge en toussant. Sachiko se releva toujours en pleurant :

- T'es qui toi ! Sort d'ici cette histoire ne te concerne pas !

Lavi la regarda dans les yeux, plus en colère que jamais :

- Ca ne me concerne pas hein ! Répéta-t-il essayant de se contenir pour ne pas la frapper, Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère ! Comment est-ce que ça n'peux pas me concerner !

- Cette affaire ne te regarde pas, répéta la mère en s'approchant du lit, Alors laisse-nous petit !

- Non ! Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas vous laisser le tuer en attendant sagement derrière la porte, c'est hors de question !

La mère ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et désigna alors le blondin sur le lit :

- Qu'est-ce que cet énergumène t'as raconté pour que tu lui lèche les bottes, hein ? Il ne t'a pas tout dit j'imagine ! Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il a fait ! Hein ! Allen dit-le lui, lança-t-elle en se penchant sur le lit, si s'est ton ami tu devrais pouvoir lui dire, ce que tu as fais !

Le rouquin surprit se tourna vers Allen qui tremblait, les deux mains sur ses oreilles, et semblait être sur le point de craquer, il réussit tout de même à articuler :

- Non…Maman, s'il te plaît…pas ça… Arrête je t'en supplie…

Lavi voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais Sachiko reprit de plus belle :

- Ce n'est qu'un menteur ! Un assassin, hurla-t-elle,

Le rouquin se figeât sur place. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Son chien ? Un assassin ? Mais elle délirait complètement c'était impossible.

- Et bien Allen tu n'assume pas tes actes !

- non… Je…Murmura Allen complètement pétrifié.

- Pourtant c'est bien de ta faute s'il est mort !

Le blondin serra sa tête dans ses mains.

- Tu as tué ton propre père ! Tu as tué MANA ! Tu-

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla alors le rouquin hors de lui.

Sachiko se figeât complètement et regarda le rouquin, qui la tête légèrement baissé tapa du poing sur le lit.

- Vous êtes sa mère oui ou non ? C'est votre fils et vous n'en avez qu'un !

La mère surprise recula d'un pas :

- Qu'est-ce que-

- SI VOUS N'ETES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS EN OCCUPER ALORS BARREZ VOUS !

Sachiko confuse voulut répondre mais le rouquin continua :

- Il fait de son mieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Il travaille tous les jours en plus des cours, il se fait tabasser et violer par votre abruti de petit-ami ! Il se fait humilier chaque jour qui passe et vous voulez me faire croire qu'il ment ! NE ME FAITE PAS RIRE !

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour-

- Vous êtes tellement concentré sur votre propre petite existence que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué ce qui se passait sous votre toit ! Il souffre bien plus que vous ! VOUS NE MERITAIT PAS ALLEN ! ALORS SI VOUS LE DETESTAIT TANT QUE CA LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

Sachiko ne sachant pas quoi répondre, prit son sac à main sur le lit et partit sans se retourner :

- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Allen avant de sortir, est-ce que c'est bien clair !

Et elle claqua la porte à grand fracas laissant Allen et Lavi seul dans la pièce.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?<strong>

**REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS** **REVIEWS**

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**

**(:**

**Prochain Chapitre : "Ne te mens pas, Allen"**


	6. Ne fuis pas, Allen !

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**

**MERCI POUR LES NOMBREUSES ****REVIEWS**** !  
><strong>J'apprécie vraiment alors encore une fois merci à toutes les personne qui lise mes histoires !

Comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment, cette histoire aura une **suite**.  
>Le scénario original se terminait au chapitre 7, mais vu le succès innatendu de cette histoire<br>et les nombreuse **REVIEWS **plus que positives (Hinata Natkae ARIGATO ^^).

Je me répète mais la suite ne sortira sans doute pas aussi rapidement que cette première partie  
>vue que je commence à peine la rédaction alors je vous demande un peu de patience...<p>

Merci d'avance !

Couple : Laven  
><span>Rating<span> : M

Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sensei !

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>(:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ne fuis pas, Allen..."<strong>

Le rouquin soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit. La mère de son chien était complètement folle. Lavi se tourna vers son petit chiot qui, la tête baissée, restait silencieux. Le rouquin ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il se doutait que cette petite entrevue devait l'avoir bien chamboulé. Il posa une main sur son épaule, chose qui fît légèrement tressaillir le blondin, et lui dit :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Allen voulut ouvrir la bouche mais sentant les pleurs au fond de sa gorge, il se contenta de hocher la tête en serrant les poings. Mais Lavi n'était pas stupide, il savait que, comme d'habitude, il gardait son masque et cachait sa tristesse. Enervé par son attitude mais surtout inquiet, le rouquin voulait qu'il relâche la pression. Il prit le blondin par le menton, relevant son visage pour qu'il lui fasse face. Le blondin voulut tourner la tête mais Lavi l'en empêcha :

- Ne fuis pas, Allen !

C'était la première fois que Lavi l'appelait par son prénom, et le blondin s'arrêta complètement. La voix rauque de son maître résonna dans la pièce. La peine du blondin montait de plus en plus en lui, et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Mais le rouquin ne le laissa pas s'enfuir pour autant et le fixa droit dans les yeux :

- C'est finit Allen ! Ce n'est pas la peine de tout garder pour toi !

Le blondin voulut répondre quelque chose mais Lavi posa alors sa main libre sur la poitrine frêle du blessé et continua de plus belle :

- Laisse-toi allez Allen… Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi ! Je sais que c'est dur alors ne ment pas… Ne te ment pas !

- P…Pour…Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lâcha Allen les larmes aux yeux

Le rouquin sourit posant son pouce sur les larmes naissantes de son chien :

- C'est aussi le rôle du maître de veiller sur son chien, Baka…

Allen sentit l'eau salé s'enfuir de ses yeux sans pouvoir la contrôler. Lavi assit à ses côté s'approcha un peu plus de lui :

- Pleure Allen… Ne garde pas tes sanglots pour toi…

Le blondin retenant toujours ses sanglots n'y parvint plus lorsque le rouquin ajouta :

- J'essuierais toutes tes larmes…jusqu'à la fin je resterais avec toi…

Allen hurla enfin…cachant son visage des ses mains et se laissant complètement aller. Son corps secoué de hoquets et de tremblements fût prit en charge par son maître. Le rouquin l'entoura lentement de ses bras en le berçant doucement. Le blondin n'ayant pas la force de refuser accepta les attentions que lui porta son maître sans résister.

Les larmes coulaient, coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Allen était seul désormais, tout seul… Il n'avait pas de famille, autre que sa mère, qui ne voulait plus revoir son visage, il n'avait plus personne… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Où est-ce qu'il allait vivre ? Complètement désespéré il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Le rouquin serra les dents… Il était content de voir que le blondin se lâchait enfin, mais se doutait qu'il devait être plus triste que jamais. Il devait se sentir abandonné… Le rouquin connaissait se sentiments… Lui aussi était seul chez lui, ses parents n'étaient jamais là et il vivait par ses propres moyens. Alors il comprenait un peu ce que son chien devait ressentir en se moment, même si la situation n'était pas tout à fait la même… Il renforça son étreinte sur le blondin et plaça une main sur sa nuque qu'il caressa tendrement. Il n'était pas aussi démonstratif d'habitude mais là… Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais, il avait envie de le réconforter. Il savait qu'Allen en avait vraiment besoin, il fallait qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul. Le rouquin n'allait pas l'abandonner comme sa mère venait de le faire. Après avoir pleuré pendant plus d'une heure, le blondin s'effondra de fatigue dans les bras du rouquin.

Lavi allongea délicatement son chien et le recouvrit des couettes. Il resta plusieurs minutes assit sur le lit à l'observer. Allen n'avait nulle part où aller maintenant, il était seul… Mais le rouquin était déterminé. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a quelques temps déjà que le blondin était exactement comme lui. Il se cachait, se camouflait derrière un masque d'indifférence… Il effaça d'un revers de main les dernières gouttes prisonnières des longs cils de son chiot, et caressa ses cheveux en souriant. Il s'assit ensuite et s'endormis à son tour, les bras croisé, sur le fauteuil voisin.

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla le lendemain, il était très fatigué. Il n'avait pas bien dormis et avait fait un cauchemar à propos de son père qui lui avait complètement retourné l'estomac. Il s'assit difficilement sur le lit en grimaçant, souffrant encore des blessures de la veille. Quelques minutes après son réveil, une tornade rousse entra dans la pièce en lui offrant de quoi manger. Allen se rappelait parfaitement ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, et ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face au rouquin. Il était un peu gêné, légèrement honteux mais préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de manger en silence.

Une semaine s'écoula, et Allen récupérait peu à peu ses forces. Le rouquin ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce et était tous les jours présents. Plusieurs fois le blondin lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas rater les cours pour rester avec lui, mais comme d'habitude Lavi ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait pas laisser son chien tout seul, il aurait sans doute fait d'autre conneries disait-t-il… Allen n'avait pas répondu parce qu'au fond, il était bien content de ne pas être tout seul. La présence du rouquin le rassurait, et l'empêchait de sombrer dans la tristesse, il lui changeait les idées et le détendait. Le blondin pouvait le dire, il aimait vraiment être à ses côtés, malgré son caractère de cochon et son tempérament de feu, le rouquin était quelqu'un de bien.

Après deux semaines, le blondin fût autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. On lui avait retiré son attelle, et la plupart de ses blessures c'étaient refermé. Il boitait encore légèrement, sa plaie à la jambe étant encore fragile mais il n'avait plus besoin de rester alité. Et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva obligé à rester chez le rouquin (ce dernier ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix). C'est donc, emmitouflé dans un anorak trois fois trop grand pour lui, qu'Allen fût entraîner par le rouquin qui, le tirant par la main le jeta dans un taxi direction : chez lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet silencieux, la voiture s'arrêta pour laisser descendre les deux passagers. Lavi prit son chiot par la main et l'amena à l'intérieur. Le blondin était gêné à chaque fois que le rouquin le touchait, alors que ce dernier ne se rendait pas du tout compte de l'effet qu'il provoquait. En effet, pendant ces deux semaines, que Lavi avait passé à ses côtés, Allen s'était rendu compte de quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas indifférent au charme de Lavi. Après tout, le rouquin était celui qui l'avait sauvé, deux fois. Il était resté avec lui, il ne l'avait pas abandonné et avait même prit sa défense face à sa mère… Le blondin était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça et il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment faire. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il rougissait quand le rouquin s'approchait trop près de lui, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient significativement, et il n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement. Mais, ce qu'Allen ne savait pas c'est que Lavi n'était pas non plus indifférent…

Lavi voyait en Allen son double, il le comprenait mieux que personne et ne voulait laisser personne d'autre que lui être à ses côtés. Il voulait le rassurer, l'accompagner et le soutenir à travers toutes ces épreuves. Mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer cette émotion… C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours il était beaucoup plus tactile avec lui qu'il ne l'était auparavant, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou lui faire peur… surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu… Il se retenait, mais il avait remarqué, les légères rougeurs qui naissaient sur les joues du blondin, ces légers frissons lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui… Il n'était pas aveugle et se rendait bien compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son chiot, et ça l'amusait au plus haut point… Mais il préférait se taire pour l'instant et laisser le blondin reprendre doucement sa vie, retourner à l'école et oublier un peu toute cette histoire.

Il devait être environ 21h et le rouquin commanda des pizzas, chose qui fît sourire Allen, pas étonné le moins du monde par le comportement flemmard de son camarade. Lavi content de le voir se détendre, s'assit à ses côtés. Ils mangèrent calmement et s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Mais le blondin brisa le silence pendant la publicité :

- Lavi je…tu es sûr que ça ne gêne pas que je sois là, lança-t-il d'un air sérieux décidément préoccupé par cette histoire de colocation.

Le rouquin sans même le regarder lui répondit rapidement :

- Tu vois quelqu'un que sa gênerait… Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je vis tout seul alors c'est moi qui décidé !

Le blondin continua en triturant ses doigts :

- Je sais mais… Je n'voudrai pas m'imposer…

Lavi tourna alors la tête vers lui pour le fixer intensément, le sourire aux lèvres. Allen légèrement surprit arrêta de parler attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas tout de suite. En effet le rouquin sourit, il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Son quotidien avec le blondin était de plus en plus intéressant, chaque jours était différents et surprenant. Depuis qu'Allen avait craqué, à l'hôpital, il était beaucoup plus lui-même et il était très facile pour Lavi de savoir à quoi il pensait désormais. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il ne cessait de s'en délecter… Il se doutait que là tout de suite, la chose qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était de vivre 24h/24h sous le même toit que lui et ça… ça lui plaisait énormément. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de sa gêne, de ses petites rougeurs et tout le reste…

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu Baka-Inu, lâcha Lavi en souriant

- Mais je-

- Chut ! répliqua le rouquin en infligeant une pichenette sur le front de son chiot.

- Je ne permettrais aucune objection, Baka-Inu…

Le blondin posant une main sur son front ne répondit rien et son maître reprit :

- Et puis…, Le rouquin se leva pour aller dans la cuisine et murmura, et puis c'est triste quand on est seul…

Et il sortit de la pièce laissant le blondin seul et rouge de gêne. C'était une déclaration plutôt inhabituelle venant du rouquin mais Allen n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait clairement sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa température augmenter de quelques degrés. Mais il était surtout content de constater que le rouquin malgré ses airs de rebelles se détendait aussi à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de compter un peu pour lui… Le fait d'accepter qu'il vive avec lui en était la preuve…

Le rouquin sortie une canettes de bière de son frigo, l'ouvrit et la descendit d'une traite. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche d'un revers de main. Cette cohabitation, était pour lui une chance. Il allait enfin avoir la chance de connaître le plaisir de vivre avec quelqu'un, de manger avec quelqu'un, de partager tout un tas de chose. Cette grande maison était beaucoup trop vide pour lui et un peu de chaleur humaine ne se refusait pas. Après avoir reprit un peu de contenance il retourna dans le salon et se rassit sur le canapé en silence.

Le film reprit mais Allen exténué s'effondra de fatigue au bout de quelques minutes seulement, laissant sa tête s'affaisser lentement sur l'épaule de son maître. Le rouquin recouvrit le blondin d'une couverture en souriant, le trouvant vraiment attachant. Une fois le film finit, il prit son chien sur son dos pour aller l'installé dans sa chambre, avant de s'éclipser silencieusement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen se sentit en sécurité. Les yeux fermés il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de cette odeur familière… Une essence envoutante légèrement sucrée envahit ses narines, celle du rouquin, de son maître… Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans cette chaleur si douce qui l'enveloppait. C'est une voix qui lui fît ouvrit les yeux, un appel familier qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les deux pupilles argentées de son père. Il était quelques mètres devant lui et lui tendait la main. Allen souriant de toutes ses dents courut vers lui en tendant le bras pour l'atteindre. Son père, Mana, l'air bienveillant l'appelait calmement. Mais lorsque le bras du blondin atteignit enfin la paume tant convoitée de son père cette dernière disparue en poussière et le ton de son père changea brusquement. L'expression de son visage passa de la joie à la haine en quelques instants et Mana commença à hurler :

- ALLEN ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Le blondin recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre mais le visage de son père ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui. Malgré tout ces efforts il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire :

- Non ! Papa ! S'il te plaît arrête ! Je ne voulais pas…

- ALLLLLEN !

La pièce jusqu'à maintenant blanche se teinta de rouge, puis tout devint noir autour d'eux. La main restante de son père s'agrippa à son cou en continuant de hurler :

- ALLEN ! POURQUOI…POURQUOI ?

Le blondin sentit les larmes couler, il n'arrivait plus à respirait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un rêve…mais il était tellement réel.

- ALLEN !

- Allen !

La voix de son père résonnait dans se tête, comme une plainte sans fin…

- ALLEN !

- Allen !

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à hurler, il voulait que ça cesse, que quelqu'un le sorte de là… Il voulait se réveiller…vite…

- BAKA-INU !

Le blondin releva alors brusquement la tête, il était à genoux par terre, dans la chambre de Lavi. Son corps tremblait et il distingua une large silhouette juste au dessus de lui. Les yeux embué par la fatigue et les larmes il ne reconnu pas Lavi qu'il prit pour son père et attrapa son t-shirt en hurlant :

- PAPA ! PAPA JE SUIS DESOLE…

- Allen tu-

- Papa…si seulement je ne t'avais pas appelé ce soir-là ! Si je n'avais pas eut peur de l'orage ! PAPA… Je suis tellement désolé !

Le rouquin stupéfait n'osa pas bouger face au comportement pour le moins inhabituel de son chien. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sortit de son rêve et n'arrivait pas à faire la différence entre l'illusion et la réalité. Il prit son chien par les épaules pour qu'il le voit, mais dans la pénombre il ne le reconnu toujours pas et continua de plus belle :

- PAPA… Papa je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas te tuer… Je suis tellement désolé… J'aurais dût rester tranquille et ne pas t'appeler !

- BAKA-INU REVEILLE-TOI ! Hurla le rouquin mais toujours rien.

- PAPA… TU ME MANQUES TROP… J'y arriverais pas tout seul… PAPA…

En dernier recours, le rouquin attrapa vivement le vase qui se trouvait sur la table basse et en vida l'intégralité sur la tête du blondin qui sortit de son rêve éveillé. Complètement trempé, toujours fermement agrippé au haut du rouquin il comprit enfin la situation et parvint à articuler le nom de son maître. Il lâcha la veste du rouquin et se recroquevilla sur lui-même honteux…

Le rouquin soupira, il était enfin conscient. Il tira la couette, abandonnée au milieu de la pièce pour la poser sur les frêles épaules de son chien, qui resta silencieux, tremblant comme une feuille. Lavi allait prendre la parole lorsque son chien l'interrompit :

- Je…j'ai tué mon père… C'est… C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort…

Le rouquin le laissa parler, tout en le regardant.

- Je…

Mais la phrase resta en suspens dans la gorge du blondin qui s'emplie une nouvelle fois de sanglots. Le rouquin posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse dire une autre connerie :

- Baka-Inu ! Lâcha-t-il en gardant son sourire face à l'air hébété de son chien

- C'n'est pas toi qui conduisais la voiture que je sache hein ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant le visage du blondin.

- Non, mais j'ai-

- Arrête de débiter des conneries et réfléchis un peu Baka-Inu !

Le blondin se figeât surprit par le comportement du rouquin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le rejette, qu'il l'envoie balader après tout… c'était de sa faute si son père était mort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si content ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette expression si douce ? :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi… Je ne mérite pas tout ça, Lâcha Allen en se remettant à pleurer.

Le rouquin eut alors une idée de génie. Voyant que son chien ne l'écouterait pas, il décida de lui donner un petit coup de fouet digne de ce nom. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il colla ses lèvres à celles d'Allen…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Merci encore de suivre cette histoire !

A bientôt !

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**  
><strong>(:<strong>

**Prochain Chapitre : The end ?**


	7. The end ?

**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**

Alors voila...c'est la fin !  
>Mais ce n'est qu'une fin <strong>provisoire<strong>...  
>En effet comme je l'ai annoncé précédemment, cette histoire aura une <strong>suite<strong>.  
>Je ne sais pas encore si elle aura la même titre alors je vais noter "Contradiction" en tant que série complète en attendant d'avoir avancé la suite !<br>Je ne pense pas la sortir tout de suite...vu que j'ai d'autres séries en attentes...  
>Mais elle viendra alors soyez patient...<br>**Merci d'avance ! et surtout Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant !**

Je tien tout particulièrement à remercier **Hinata Natkae** ma lectrice préférée  
><strong>MERCI A TOI !<br>(:**

Couple : Laven  
><span>Rating<span> : M

Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi...

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à très vite_

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**

* * *

><p><strong>The end ?<strong>

Allen était totalement stupéfait. Lavi était en train de l'EMBRASSER ! Non il ne rêvait pas, il ne rêvait plus ! Il ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, pour profiter de cet échange qu'il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fou. Il se sentit sur le point de défaillir lorsque le rouquin accentua le baiser en plaçant une main dans sa nuque. Sa température augmenta de plusieurs degrés et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que deux tomates lorsque la langue de son maître vînt enlacer tendrement la sienne. Il s'accrocha au t-shirt du rouquin qu'il serra fermement, se laissant complètement embarquer par Lavi. C'était un baiser tendre sans aucune violence ou arrières pensées. Le rouquin augmenta un peu plus la pression sur son chien qui se retrouva le dos appuyé contre le mur, complètement immobilisé par l'étreinte de son maître. Dans cette pièce, plongée dans le noir, seul se faisait entendre les légers gémissements d'Allen qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait… Après plusieurs secondes, qui furent pour Allen un délicieux calvaire, Lavi s'écarta du blondin qui, le souffle le court, ouvrit enfin les yeux, embué par le plaisir.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Allen pour redescendre de son petit nuage. Une fois cela fait il devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà en voyant le rouquin toujours TRES, TRES, TRES, proche de lui. Lavi posa alors son front sur celui de son chien en souriant :

- J'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais de pleurer…

Allen resta silencieux, beaucoup trop honteux pour dire quoi que se soit d'intelligible, et se rendit compte qu'en effet ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Son maître reprit sérieusement :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait cette voiture, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tomber la pluie ni déclencher la tempête, ce n'était pas de ta faute Allen…

Le blondin surprit voulut répondre mais le rouquin qui avait redressé la tête prit son visage entre ses mains et continua :

- Arrête de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, c'est clair ?

- Je-

- Ton père, Mana, il devait vraiment t'aimer. Il a fait demi-tour pour toi malgré la tempête…

Il marqua une courte pause et continua en détournant le regard, légèrement honteux de ce qu'il était en train de dire :

- Il tenait à toi plus que tout… Je suis sûr que c'était quelqu'un de formidable… Rappelle toi de tout ça, de toutes les bonnes choses qu'il te reste de lui ! Profite de ses souvenirs puisque tu en as !

Le blondin resta complètement abasourdit et quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de chose dans un laps de temps beaucoup trop court pour qu'il puisse tout assimiler. Le rouquin avait raison… Allen le savait au fond de lui, il n'y était pour rien mais… après ce que lui avait dit sa mère il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser comme elle. Grâce à Lavi il reprenait doucement confiance en lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise… Qu'il le remercie ! Qu'il lui dise à quel point il lui était reconnaissant ! Il ne pouvait pas toujours s'appuyer sur lui et le laisser tout faire sans jamais rien donner en retour.

Le rouquin se redressa, cachant sa gêne derrière un air de rebelle qui lui était propre, et tenta de s'éclipser rapidement, Allen voulut l'en empêcher :

- Lavi ! S'écria le blondin toujours assit par terre, Attends, je…

Mais le rouquin n'était pas en état de lui faire face pour l'instant et lui lança :

- Dors maintenant, il est tard…, Avant de quitter la pièce.

Le blondin déçu s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant… Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrait le remercier. Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur la couette et se leva à contre cœur. Il se laissa choir sur le lit du rouquin, gonflant ses poumons de cette douce odeur. Le parfum du rouquin emplissait de nouveau ses narines et il se détendit au bout de quelques secondes. Il se tourna sur le dos et posa une main sur chacune de ces joues, qui n'avaient toujours pas perdue leur teinte pimentées. Le blondin laissa ensuite ses doigts glisser jusqu'à sa bouche, comme pour s'assurer que ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant n'était pas un simple rêve. A ce moment là des images du baiser lui revinrent en mémoire et son visage devint cramoisi. Comment allait-il lui faire face demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il le remercier après ça… Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour qu'il arrête de pleurer ? Est-ce que… C'est entouré par toutes ces questions qu'il finit par s'endormir après de longues minutes.

Lavi pour sa part était sortie sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Il s'allongea à même le sol en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il était vraiment con, ce n'est pas possible ! Lui qui voulait surtout ne pas presser le blondin, finit par l'embrasser plutôt…passionnément… Se remémorant le baiser il sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues. Mon Dieu ! Il avait vraiment osé le faire… Après avoir soupiré plus d'une dizaine de fois, la fraîcheur de la nuit commençant à se faire sentir le rouquin rentra se mettre au chaud. En ferment la baie vitrée derrière lui, son regard se posa alors sur un calendrier accroché au mur voisin. Le rouquin s'en approcha… Nous étions désormais en février… Cela faisait un moment qu'Allen et lui traînaient ensemble… Le rouquin posa alors sa main sur le calendrier pour soulever une page, il observa attentivement le mois suivant. Et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une date particulière, entouré au stylo rouge, le 19 Mars... Il lâcha le calendrier s'en éloignant en soupirant de nouveau et se jeta à plat ventre sur le canapé tentant d'oublier ce qui c'était passé pendant cette soirée et s'enroulant dans sa couette.

Le lendemain, le rouquin fût réveillé par une délicieuse odeur qui, stimulant ses papilles, lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva, s'étira lentement en baillant et ouvrit la baie vitrée pour profiter de la chaude lumière du jour. Il devait être pas loin de midi et un grand ciel bleu s'étendait au dessus de sa tête. Le rouquin se prélassa plusieurs minutes sur la terrasse, réchauffant sa peau au soleil, mais son ventre lui rappela alors la raison de son réveil. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et y entra pour tomber nez à nez avec le blondin. Ce dernier, accaparé par les fourneaux, ne remarqua pas la présence de son maître, qui l'observa plusieurs minutes en souriant, puis s'avança vers lui :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou, Baka-Inu ! Lança-t-il en reprenant son air détaché.

Le blondin tourna vivement la tête vers la voix et répondit calmement, complètement habitué au comportement de son maître :

- Je pensais que ça se voyais pourtant, rigola-t-il visiblement détendu

Le rouquin s'approcha pour se caler juste derrière son chien. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer le contenu de la casserole. Le blondin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues se rappelant subitement leur échange de la veille, mais se força à faire comme si cela n'avait jamais eut lieu. Le rouquin s'écarta ensuite pour ouvrir le frigo et attraper une bouteille de jus de fruit. Mais alors qu'il allait boire au goulot le blondin l'interpela légèrement énervé :

- Lavi ! On n'boit pas dans la bouteille !

Le rouquin complètement abasourdit avait stoppé son geste, son chien était en train de le réprimander. Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin qui fixa son chien :

- Baka-Inu, t'es pas ma mère que je sache !

- C'est vrai, lança Allen sans une once d'hésitation, mais…

Il traversa la pièce, attrapa un verre dans une armoire voisine qu'il tendit au rouquin :

- C'est aussi le rôle du chien de prendre soin de son maître, non ? Déclara-t-il la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Lavi la bouche à moitié ouverte ne parvenait pas vraiment à cacher son étonnement. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Personne ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il devait faire, personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir, personne ne voulait le connaître. La plupart des gens avait peur de lui et le laissait vivre comme il l'entendait, sans lui prêter attention. Mais Allen lui ne fuyait pas, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui faisait face, comme un égal… Il l'engueulait comme on le fait entre amis, il lui souriait et restait simple. Le rouquin n'aurait pu dire à quel point ça le rendait heureux, c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était surtout la première fois que quelqu'un disait vouloir prendre soin de lui… Il camoufla un sourire, et prit le verre que lui tendait toujours son chien :

- C'est bien, Lança-t-il cyniquement, on dirait que mon éducation porte enfin ses fruits !

Le blondin ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder son large sourire. Lavi se servit donc un verre sous le regard attentif du blondin qui l'observait comme une mère surveille son gosse sur le point de faire une grosse bourde. Une fois sûr et certain que le rouquin allait boire dans le verre il retourna vers la plaque de cuisson. Lavi observa le blondin, dos à lui, qui s'appliquait à faire à manger puis posa son verre vide sans rien dire. Mais, voyant la porte de l'armoire à vaisselle ouverte, une idée traversa son esprit…

Le blondin concentré sur la cuisson des légumes ne fît pas du tout attention au rouquin qui sortit finalement de la pièce en lui lançant un : « J'ai faim ! » plutôt significatif. Allen ne répondit rien mais tourna en direction de la place que venait d'occuper le rouquin et aperçut alors le verre vide et sale posé en évidence sur le bar. Légèrement irrité le blondin traversa la cuisine, pour prendre le verre et le poser dans l'évier, mais…il était déjà occupé par quelque chose. Les joues du blondin chauffèrent légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit un second verre propre, remplit de jus de jus de fruit frai, en train de l'attendre patiemment au fond de l'évier. Allen prit le verre en souriant et l'avala d'une traite, s'amusant des enfantillages de son maître qui n'était décidément pas très doué en communication.

La journée se passa dans le calme, le blondin excédé n'arrêtait pas de réprimander le rouquin sur tout ce qu'il faisait, de le corriger ou de le reprendre, chose qui faisait bien rire Lavi. La nuit tomba d'ailleurs bien trop vite à son goût et le lendemain… Ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte, sur le chemin du lycée. Allen boitait encore légèrement mais il était capable de se déplacer sans problème et étrangement, pour la première fois, Lavi ne demanda pas à son chien de porter son sac…

Une fois arrivée dans la cour du lycée, Allen sentit le regard de tous les élèves se poser sur eux. Après tout ils avaient été absent plus de deux semaines sans avoir téléphoné à l'école, ni donné de nouvelles…alors les rumeurs avaient commencée à circuler chez les élèves. Le blondin serra son sac dans sa main légèrement stressé par cette ambiance plus que pesante. Les deux jeunes traversèrent les couloirs en silence, toujours suivit du regard par un grand nombre d'élèves, et s'installèrent à leur place. Le rouquin avec son comportement habituel ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir été absent plusieurs semaines, à l'inverse du blondin qui, recroquevillé sur son siège supportait mal les murmures lointain… La sonnerie retentit enfin et annonça la fin du calvaire pour Allen qui pu un peu se détendre lorsque le professeur pénétra dans la salle de classe. C'était exactement le même professeur que celui qui l'avait présenté le jour de son arrivé à l'école : Komui-sensei. Mais la détente du blondin fût de courte durée…

Le brun s'installa tranquillement à son bureau et leva les yeux vers ses élèves après les avoir salué :

- Ohayo mina-san ! (Bonjour tout le monde !), Lança-t-il d'un air enjoué, comment s'est passé votre week-end ? Bien ?

Les élève rigolèrent et, alors que le professeur allait répondre ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux tignasses assises au fond de la classe. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement faisant tomber des cahiers qui étaient posés sur son bureau :

- Lavi ! Allen ! Vous êtes revenus !

Le blondin baissa la tête, honteux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer la raison de leur absence, pour après attiré encore plus l'attention.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Continua Komui-sensei

Le blondin bafouilla :

- Je…On…

- On était fatigué sensei ! Coupa alors le rouquin, Et puis…quelques jours de vacances ça n'a encore tué personne, pas vrai ?

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rire, le brun lui soupira préférant passer à autre chose. Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion il se tourna brusquement vers les deux jeunes :

- Allen ! Lavi ! Il faudra que vous passiez me voir à midi.

Le blondin surprit hocha la tête, puis le cour commença. Allen tout en prenant consciencieusement des notes réfléchissait… De quoi est-ce que Komui-sensei allait bien leur parler ? Sans doute de leur absence ? Est-ce qu'il allait demander des justifications ? Un frisson parcourut son corps, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter, le blondin ne vît pas les heures passer et c'était déjà la pause déjeuner. Le blondin se leva, boitant légèrement, et partit dans les couloirs suivit de loin par Lavi qui traînait…comme d'habitude. Arrivé devant la salle des profs, le brun en les voyants sur le pas de la porte, les invita à entrer :

- Allen ! Lavi ! Venez, venez !

Les deux jeunes entrèrent et se retrouvèrent debout devant le bureau du professeur. Le brun rassembla quelques feuilles éparpillées et posa ensuite ses deux coudes sur la table :

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, vous vous en doutait, c'est par rapport à votre absence à tout les deux.

Le rouquin les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, mâchait un chewing-gum en silence, Allen quand à lui la tête baissée triturait ses doigts dans l'espoir d'une catastrophe naturelle d'ampleur internationale balaierait la salle et emporterait avec elle toutes les questions qui allaient suivre… Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme on veut. Le brun, faisant face à un véritable mutisme continua donc :

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Silence.

- Vous n'avez rien fait qui porte préjudice à l'école ?

Toujours silence.

- J'ose espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas embarqué dans quelque chose de dangereux ?

Le blondin serra les poings… Il était frustré… Il aurait voulut tout dire, hurler sur les toits qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, mais aucuns sons ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait bien trop peur… S'il devait raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, toute son histoire, son beau-père, sa mère, et Lavi…Non ! Il avait trop honte… Il n'aurait jamais pu raconter tout ça et encore moins à un professeur qu'il connaissait à peine… Komui-sensei, tapa du poing sur la table énervé par le comportement des deux élèves, chose qui fît sursauter le blondin. Le rouquin lui tourna les yeux vers le prof, sentant la colère lentement monter en lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ce prof les faisait chier avec ça ? Ils étaient en cour la maintenant, qu'est-ce qui était important à par ça ? Là tout de suite, il fût traversé par une envie de lui mettre un poing dans sa gueule.

- Maintenant sa suffit vos enfantillages ! Dîtes quelque chose bon sang ! Hurla le prof

- On est en cour et on a rien fait de mal ! Qu'est qu'il vous fait de plus ! MERDE A LA FIN ! Répliqua Lavi excédé, sans se soucier de sa position d'élève.

Le brun resta muet plusieurs secondes surprit par l'agressivité du rouquin. Même s'il connaissait Lavi pour ses nombreuses frasques, il ne s'était encore énervé au point de lever la voix sur un professeur. Lavi qui ne tenait plus, tira Allen par le bras et l'amena à sa suite. Le professeur se leva :

- Lavi attend, arrête de faire n'importe quoi, je vais être obligé de vous sanctionner tous les deux !

Le rouquin se retourna et jeta au prof un regard noir :

- Et bien faite donc !

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant le professeur seul et complètement perdu. Il commençait à connaitre le rouquin, et il savait comment il fonctionnait mais là… Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

Quelques minutes plus tard à l'autre bout de l'école, Lavi ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit de l'école en soupirant, lâchant enfin le bras d'Allen. Le rouquin s'avança de quelques mètres, puis s'allongea tranquillement à même le sol, les mains derrière la nuque, sans rien dire. Le blondin, toujours immobile derrière lui, voulait le remercier… Il l'avait sauvé… encore une fois… Il ne comptait même plus les fois où le rouquin l'avait aidé, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ça mais… Il n'avait pas encore réussit à le lui dire proprement merci. Et puis il ne voulait pas seulement le remercier… Il le savait depuis un petit moment maintenant mais… Il était amoureux du rouquin, il en était conscient désormais… Et il se dit que c'était le moment ! Il s'approcha du rouquin et lança :

- Lavi ! Je…

Le rouquin intrigué tourna la tête vers le blondin, sans prendre pour autant la peine de se lever, et l'observa en silence :

- Je…vraiment…

Le blondin n'y arrivait vraiment pas… mais il devait prendre con courage à deux mains et tous lui dire. Il s'inclina alors brusquement en avant en déclara :

- Merci Lavi… Je voulais te remercier déjà pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai jamais réussit à trouver les mots…

Le rouquin étonné se redressa et s'assit par terre en fixant toujours son chien sans savoir ce qui lui prenait :

- Merci Lavi vraiment ! J'pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Tu es venu me sauver et tu m'as aidé ! Tu n'm'as pas laissé tout seul et tu es resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps ! Je n'voulais pas te l'avouer mais…ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je n'voulais pas être tout seul et toi sans rien me demander en retour tu es resté à mes côtés…

Le rouquin déconcerté par cette déclaration plutôt inattendu resta sans voix, pendant que ces joues prenaient une légère teinte rose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours venant de son chien. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre… Son cœur rata un battement et il se leva précipitamment, gêné par sa propre réaction. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Allen redressa la tête et, visiblement concentré sur ce qu'il avait à dire, s'approcha de lui pour terminer enfin sa phrase, fixant intensément les deux émeraudes de son maître :

- Merci beaucoup ! Merci infiniment Lavi ! Finit alors le blondin la voix tremblante.

Alors que le rouquin allait le repousser il remarqua les fines larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux du blondin et sentit son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine. Le blondin posa sa main sur le torse du rouquin et continua de plus belle :

- Merci…Lavi…je…merci…

- Baka-Inu ! Le coupa alors le rouquin reprenant doucement le contrôle de lui-même

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est mon rôle de maître de faire ça, c'est clair ? Continua-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Allen, en larmes, leva alors les yeux vers le rouquin. Lavi sentit une nouvelle fois la chaleur lui monter à la tête quand il rencontra les pupilles argentées du blondin. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais ne voulant surtout pas que son chien se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait il posa sa main sur les yeux de son chien et lança en rigolant :

- Ne m'regarde pas comme ça, Baka-Inu !

Le blondin secoué de sursaut se laissa faire, mais il sentit qu'il ne contrôlerait pas ses émotions plus longtemps. Il voulait être avec le rouquin. Il aimait son caractère de cochon, et sa façon brute de faire les choses. Il aimait comment il s'occupait de lui alors que quelques mois auparavant ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Ce geste du rouquin fût la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase. Allen attrapa le poignet du rouquin et le serra doucement :

- Je…t'aime…

Le rouquin se figeât, tenant toujours le visage du blondin dans sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de voir le sien désormais aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Il le savait, il était déjà conscient des sentiments du blondin à son égard mais il n'aurait pût imaginer l'effet que ces quelques mots venait de provoquer chez lui. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit et il fût prit d'une soudaine envie de prendre son chien dans ses bras… Mais il parvint tout de même à se retenir jusqu'à ce que le blondin continua de plus belle, inondé dans un trop plein d'émotions :

- Je t'aime, Continua-t-il toujours en larme sous les yeux stupéfait de son maître, je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime Lavi…je-

Lavi ne pût plus se retenir et embrassa le blondin en pleur tout en garda sa main sur ses yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que le rouquin l'embrassait mais cette fois-ci était différente. Le rouquin accentua la baiser tout en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son chien. Le blondin tremblant sentit ses forces l'abandonner et ses jambes flageolantes ne l'aidèrent pas du tout. Ne tenant plus debout il se laissa tomber à genou, les lèvres toujours scellées par celle du rouquin. Allen passa ses bras dans le dos de son maître et serra son t-shirt de toutes ses forces. Les deux langues dansèrent ensembles pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer à regret…

Le rouquin enleva alors sa main, découvrant le visage cramoisie de son chien, et ne pût retenir un sourire. Un sourire qu'Allen découvrait pour la première fois… Lavi jusqu'à maintenant ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui, il gardait constamment son attitude de rebelle impassible, mais là il lui souriait ! Il le regardait dans les yeux et lui souriait sincèrement, chaleureusement… Pour la toute première fois le blondin voyait le véritable visage de son maître. Un visage affectueux et attentionné, le visage de quelqu'un qui vous aime…

- Lavi je…, Commença Allen.

Mais Lavi le coupa en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Le blondin les yeux écarquillé se laissa embarquer une fois de plus par la fougue de son maître qui le fît basculer en arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de son maître était à quelques centimètres de lui seulement :

- Ne dis rien, Baka-Inu, Lança Lavi en souriant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**THE END...?**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Alors ? ça vous a plût !<strong>

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plût,  
>je rappelle une nouvelle fois <strong>qu'il y aura une suite<strong> !

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

MERCI ENCORE A TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI M'ONT LAISSEE DES COMMENTAIRES !  
>MERCIIIIIIII !<p>

**Psykoze pour vous servir !**


End file.
